When Our Song Lives On
by BrownEyedGirl87
Summary: "How come no man has you by their side yet, Odette?" Gaston curiously asks her out of the blue. She shrugs at her older brother, "I've been told I'm too dominating. I'm not too sure what that means." He looks away back to moping over his own self. All he ever cared for. And she, well, she cares for everyone other than herself. At times she has trouble showing it. Stanley/OC *2017
1. Chapter 1: Odette Returns

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything affiliated with Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Only my OC and my own written songs, and lyrics added to songs throughout!**

 **A/N: Ok, Stanley is cute (Tom, Dick and _Stanley_?) I don't care if I sound crazy, he caught my eye from the beginning of the 2017 live-action movie, and after seeing it I've been inspired to write another Disney fanfiction. Let's see how this goes. Instead of LeFou spinning into Stanley's arms as in the film, why not Gaston's sister? Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Odette Returns**

"Look at her, Odette—my future wife," Gaston takes out his small cylindrical telescope and looks through it, snooping at the new young woman in town who is all he ever talked about since he returned from the war, and on our recent hunting trip.

"You said that before," I mumble under my breath, taking the telescope my brother hands over, blinking at the glare that bounces off of it from the morning sun. Finally I get a good look at 'Belle', and she is rather pretty. She's a small thing and far too simple looking for my amazing, sturdy brother, though. What could he see in her? She reads a lot—that much I know of from what he tells me, and she is and acts 'odd' with our fellow town citizens from overhearing _tête-à-têtes_ at the tavern. But she looks like every other simple young maiden in this town dressed in rags and other scrap fabrics. Again, what does my brother see in her to fulfill his ever changing affections?

"Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village that makes her the best!" He proclaims aloud with that familiar mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. "Well, you are the most beautiful my dear sister by a long shot. Belle comes in tied with you now I'm afraid."

I scoff, before I can remark on his admission, "Gee, thanks. So I have competition now?"

"Not if I win her affections soon. Isn't she the finest woman in town?"

"But she's so… well-read!" I exclaim trying to compare and contrast them, handing the small telescope back to him. "And you're so… athletically inclined…"

He nods his head, pursing his lips in consideration, "Yes… But ever since the war I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of—" He moves his hand close to himself, thinking of the right word.

"Mmm… _je ne sais quoi_?" I suggest, puckering my lips, giving a silent kiss to the open air, speaking the beautiful French language. I pretty much summed up love, it is indescribable from what love stories I know. I never felt it yet though… thought I did but I was only twelve then.

"I don't know what that means," My brother shakes his head no, ushering his horse forward.

I frown at his unfamiliarity with French, patting my horse's yellow mane with my left hand as I kick it lightly to move forward, " _I do not know what."_

"Ah, no wonder."

I look all around me, savoring my last look for some time at the gorgeous, luscious green countryside and fresh air before we enter the village because I won't be hunting again with my brother for some time for many reasons.

* * *

Entering the dirty, but lively town filled with hustling hardworking men and women, half of them smiling half not. But that other half near us glanced our way hearing the sound of horse hooves, and they began to beam.

What a pleasure and honor it is to be considered one of the greatest people in town, and greatest woman separately, but having to look my way and drop everything they do to just smile at me and my brother? Perhaps too much respect, but I'm not complaining neither is he. We've earned our place and will maintain it by no matter what means. Or else ruin the family name.

" _Oh… There is Odette!" A middle aged man nudges the tall, thin, weathered woman, Clothilde, with an odd pouf of hair protruding out of her bonnet._

 _"Odette!" the other men chorus._

 _"She can whip Belle into shape if she dares!" Clothilde slaps a mule's behind to move._

 _"And me! We—I feel wet," a young man utters after his friend splashed a bucket of water in his face after staring too long._

 _"Tell it to her frère!"_

Gaston looks their way with a glare as we ride further into town. The men, some winking, mostly for me… And the women fawn over my brother from a distance.

I glare too at the men before turning away from them, holding my chin up higher than normal not wanting to appear vulnerable after my tiring journey back. One of the men had a wife buying flowers right behind him, and the other three were just cutting up with him.

 _"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell," Gaston recalls._

 _"Into a puddle, and wiped your hands on my ivory underskirt," I giggle at the messy memory._

 _He smirks at me as he continued, "Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me and you, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle…"_

I tug at the reins, stopping my horse watching my brother ride up a couple more feet.

" _I'm not too sure she is for you…_ Mon chou!" My eyes widen at the baker exiting the bakery bringing out the fresh, hot, cream filled pastries.

"Beg your pardon, sis?" Gaston looks back at me confused, already off his horse and patting it.

"Not you. I meant those sweet buns," I tilt my head in the direction of the bakery next door to the 'women's fittings' shop. Then I gather my grey riding dress, and raise my right leg over the other side of the horse to hop off. My ankle length, white pantalettes underneath my dress saved my smooth legs from being brushed roughly by the stirrup, "Yours are sweet too, though, darling brother."

He hums with a pleased smile.

 _"Look there, he goes, isn't he dreamy?" The three raven haired Bimbette sisters swoon. "Monsieur, Gaston! Oh he's so cute! Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"_

"Thank you _monsieur_!" I drop a couple coins in payment on the baker's wheeling cart and take the few pastries wrapped in tissue and tuck them in the side pocket of my dress.

Looking over at where Gaston's horse is and where he once stood, I look around for him as I adjust my lavender coloured cloak. Walking to where his horse is being tended to by the stableman, I hold back a laugh at the sight I never thought I'd see: the Bimbettes all dressed in matching pink gowns, caked in mud!

"Odette! Look what your brother did!"

Forcing a smile at their frowzy behavior and controlling myself from not sounding too defensive of my brother, I say, "My brother has no such discourteous actions, Paulette, Laurette, Claudette. After all, it's just mud. It'll come out after a good wash and scrub. The pink looks lovely! It's a colour sure to catch his eye!"

"Thank you Odette!" All three sisters grin at my compliment, waving me off.

" _Now where has my brother run off to?" I hum to myself, walking towards the center of town, weaving through the townspeople._

 _A familiar man from the tavern, Tom, walking with his two friends Dick and Stanley behind him, shrugs looking with me for but a second, "I'm sure I saw him just over there."_

 _"He's the only one in red. A brazen and dashing man as he. How hard to spot him can it be? Why can't you all stop ogling me?!" I fuss at the young men (David and Leon) looking down my chest from their place atop the cart. With Tom, Dick, and Stanley behind me we stare them down from below, but having bothered me the most obviously, they bow their heads in apology._

 _"Paint a picture of me it'll last longer," I comment lastly walking away from the scene, my arms swinging only a bit. "See you three later!"_

 _"Oui!" Tom, Dick, and Stanley chorused._

Now at the large stand of flowers, so many scents hitting my nose at once I hold back a gag because they are beautiful colorful flowers, and the women displaying them and making bouquets are eyeing my up to buy some, so I hurry away from them and see my brother leaving the covered, shady area.

"Gaston!" I shout his name.

 _"For the tavern?" A woman standing away from the stand holds up a bouquet with two out of three of my favorite flowers in them: white lilies and baby's breath._

 _"No thank you," I respond kindly, but she stops me._

 _"No charge."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"I insist!" she smiles._

 _"Oh, well thank you," I nod my head to her, now picking up my pace following my brother._

 _"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!"_

Oh, he's following Belle, and he's holding flowers! Sighing, I know its best to keep my distance from him. So after weaving through the familiar faced crowd once more and saying no to a man selling fish, I stand near the fabrics stand watching my brother fight through to get to Belle.

" _Look there she goes that girl is strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle! It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in, 'cause she really is a funny girl—A beauty but a funny girl—She really is a funny girl, that Belle!"_

"Bonjour, Odette!" LeFou comes up to me, drawling out my name more than necessary. "How was hunting?"

"Quite the adventure and sight. There were so many things to look at!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Oh I bet," He raises his eyebrows, grinning as a glaze goes over his eyes as if daydreaming. "Did he let you shoot this time?"

"Only with his bow. Squirrels and one deer," I exhale, glancing past LeFou's husky form at Belle refusing his flowers, but they are still speaking.

"Those poor creatures up against you and Gaston. They never stood a chance," he adds in a humorous whisper.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He is 'wooing' Belle. I don't know what he sees in her," I exclaim annoyed, pointing to where he is. Gaston and I will be talking tonight before he makes any rash decisions.

"The entire town just said she's a funny girl. I make funny jokes all the time but he never laughs at them. Maybe they're not his type," LeFou speaks more to himself than me, looking at my brother thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh…" I drone not sure what to say to my brother's right hand man and closest friend.

"Let's go see him!" He suddenly bursts. "She refused his thoughtful gesture much like you do to many men. After you, flower queen.."

"No, I'm going to head back to the tavern. I don't need to follow him around all morning. Tell him I'll meet him there. These need to be put in water and I need to get these pastries out my pocket before they melt," I respond, waving bye for now and changing direction to the tavern, my home. The upstairs part, but downstairs too even though that's where all the men and my brother drink, eat, talk, fight, play music, dance, and sing bar shanty's.

Thankfully, no one encountered me all the way to the tavern and there I'll be inside the rest of the day, having no need to be out in the town and turning down men like Belle.

 **A/N: It's a start, and short but chapters will get better! It was the best place to start for now til I recover every bit of knowledge from the movie I can remember, and incorporate my OC and her story in. It's the first musical story I've done, hopefully this reads well to you all. Til then!**


	2. Chapter 2: What a Life

**A/N: Just a reminder this is based off the new 2017 film! And to help portray Odette for my take on the story/film and for you all to envision her better, she is played by actress Nikki Reed. Not only can the actress sing too, but I could see her and Luke Evans have a resemblance in relation if she were in the film.**

 **Thank you Emperor DeLacus for the sweet review (it made my day) and following and favoriting!**

 **And thank you to frozengirl9712, Evil E. Evil, AnimeWitch02, ILuvCupcakes2000, mirandaconlon1899, and EchoRoses for following and favoriting!**

 **Chapter 2: What a Life**

 _That same morning.._

The familiar heady smell of beer, and rum, leaks out the bottom crack of the tavern door as I push it open and begin to mentally prepare myself for the eventful evening ahead.

Walking down the cobblestone steps entering the cellar, the long tables, benches and stools are clear of any person. They are all out in the streets on mornings. It is after mid-day when everyone in town begins to flood in, and nights are when it is at its full capacity.

Only the grey haired tavern keeper is standing behind his counter wiping it down with a damp white rag.

"Welcome back, Odette!" the tavern keeper looks up from his cleaning.

As I near my way to my brother and mine's spot by the fireplace adorned with antlers of all types just like the entire tavern, a grimy bum snoring on one of the small tables startles me.

"He's been there since you two left, has no place else to go," the thick mustached tavern keeper laments.

"I have no problem with it so my brother shouldn't either. It's what a Good Samaritan should do," I sigh looking away from the homeless man and walking up to the counter to hand the bartender the flowers. "Would you put these in some water?"

"Flowers?" He chuckles taking them from me. "From whom?"

"A florist. They were free and a gift for my return to Villeneuve, I suppose," I answer stretching my arms out and rubbing my hand that was holding the thick bouquet the entire time.

"You don't want these in your rooms?"

"Nah, this place needs a splash of color… more white… white… some green…" I search for more colors as I trail my finger on one of the lilies feeling its soft petal and unique texture. "It'll fit in with the outdoors ambiance for the week it has to live."

He chuckles once more, his mustache lifting up with his lips into a smirk, "You got it."

"See you later _monsieur_ ," I smile as I step away from him and retreat towards the stairs and climb up them to my residence, undoing the pins in my hair from its half-up half down pouf, hoping it hasn't deflated too much when I felt the upper half flow down to the middle of my back.

On the last step up, I breathe in happily at my made bed in its comfy corner near the foggy picture cut-up designed window. The white fluffy duvet entrances me to lay down in it after sleeping on the bare ground in the woods the past four days, but I fight that urge away knowing I won't want to get up if I touch it.

Treading over to my vanity across the furry hides of a grey wolf and black bear, I take the _chou à la crèmes_ out of my pocket and place them on the tray shared with my perfume. But before I could unwrap, I crouch down to my green cushioned stool and gasp—eyes wide and mouth agape at my flattened hair. It still maintains its waviness from the tree sap I put in it this morning, which probably wasn't the wisest decision now that I think of it.

With the mirror my brother carries around, I used it to style my hair before we made our way back to town, and my pouf and locks were sublime. Supposedly the wind while riding my horse caused it to get tangled and knotted. But I ran out of paste and my brother didn't let me use his!

 _"Every morning, every minute I look myself over,"_ I move my head to the right staring at my reflection to view the sharp cheekbones and thin neck me and my brother inherited, undoing the ties of my stuffy cloak.

 _"It's a way of life and my favorite. But times it can be so boring, and times I throw a fit._

 _Being beautiful isn't easy,"_ I run my fingers through my hair and take a brush to smooth the ends _, "but at least I have my poise… I'd rather be hard to get and striking and deterring all the boys!"_

Abruptly standing, and reaching behind my neck to undo the ties of my grey riding gown, it easily falls down my sides to the floor, and I begin the process of unlacing my corset.

 _"What a life I live, in a poor provincial farming town. In the tavern is where I reign, alongside my brother, without him there'd be rain. It's both a blessing and a curse- to have lost my old, guiltless life—I gained a life I thought would be worse but we only increased our worth!"_

I walk towards the wash tub in the middle of the large loft, undoing the ties of my pantalettes before reaching for the changing screen to wrap around the tub already filled with lukewarm water thanks to the tavern keeper. I got to pay him this evening for remembering to prepare it on the day I returned.

Stepping out of my pants and tossing my corset over the screen, I step into the tub and sink in it, relaxing my aching back and feet before I begin scrubbing soap on my dark brown hair and body.

 _"Every instant, every second I think of the nights ahead. As a lovely tavern wench it's my trade to ease their pain!_

 _Sometimes we fence and I let them win- but in my defense it was for the good,"_ I think back to the recent time I've fenced a thief, but it was an actual challenge. Of course I didn't let him win! That is when my brother's teachings came in.

 _"Only with a smile and a song can those sorry blokes be tamed. As for times when things get out of hand… Gaston steps in with a roar 'stay away or be banned from town!'_

 _What a life I live, in an antler covered trophy room. It's not the life I pictured, but it works, and my brother keeps me safe and strong. But inside my heart I know that day will come, when he can't provide and care for me no more… I dread the day I'll be married off, if I'm unable to find someone to love ..that I love…"_

Looking down at the murky water and clear soapy bubbles floating on the surface, I reach over for the washing pail, lifting it over my head, and letting it drip out in careful flows so I can wash all the soap away.

 _"Ugh, I sound like a mourning dove! I am not a princess- I'm a queen. The most beautiful 'gal in town to ever be seen! Those who know me very well know I can put up a fight and make them swell. So very keen and wary of everything that happens as I stride through the town seeking praise and ending bouts-_

 _Then at the end of the day I do well and everyone regards my forte and brevity—what a life I lead! Therefore I will never be held and enchained to the common woman's life as long as my former soldier brother is beside me!"_

I exhale, dropping my rant as I stand up from the tub, and step out the water reaching for the towel to dry myself off. Then moving the changing screen to grab my robe off my cedar chest and slipping it on til I figure out what I'm wearing for tonight.

 _"Every instant every moment I find I'm losing breath, thinking of what more does life hold for me. Is this me?_

 _It's the way I live and think and carry by- I dream with my heart that ever flies. But at least I have my face of lies…"_ I shut my eyes tightly, as I yanked the sash of my robe into a tie, feeling my heart hurt saying such. _"And the guys all lining up to be by my side—they try to step into my dance when they know they don't stand a chance!"_

I float across the skinned-animal covered floor, brushing my bare feet across the long hairs of one of my favorites, and stand before the window and looking through the clearest part of it, looking down at the village feeling water from my hair dampen my robe.

 _"What a life I live, in my own head and the real reality. Having independence is my desire, alongside my brother and future lover, without one or the other my world will end in fire._

 _It's both a blessing and a curse to feel so many things at once—til then I will keep my spinning head in check, my feet firm in place up high and ever beating heart in my hands- then I will get, what.. I.. want!"_

Looking away from the view below, I look over to my bedside table holding the one candlestick and my sketch book, debating on sketching something to calm myself.

"Why so tense?" my brother calls up to me, clumping up the stairs with his boots unnecessarily.

"I just scrubbed tree sap out my hair thanks to you for not sharing your paste with me," I scold him, walking over to the draining tub and ringing out my hair over it.

"I suggested it, never told you to do it," Gaston holds his hands up in defense and his grey eyes hold amusement as he teases, "It's a pain to be beautiful isn't it?"

I give a mirthless laugh at that, "No it isn't, until Belle moved here. Tell me about my… twin."

He grumbled incoherently, losing his teasing caring face to one of discontent, "She refused to spend the evening with me. She said 'no' right to my face!"

"Playing hard to get, maybe?"

"Exactly. Exactly what I told LeFou," my brother smirks naughtily. "The ones who play hard to get are always the sweetest prey to tackle down."

My neutral faces changes to one of disgust, "Ew. Women aren't deer, Gaston."

"Are you a man? No, last I checked," after he set his bow and arrows down he spotted my sweets on my vanity. "Every woman in our eyes is beneath us like in the food chain. Except for you of course, you're a lion. And Belle is… my Belle."

"Aww," I gush dramatically with a big smile making him turn away blushing. "Did you tell her that?"

He frowns, "Never was given the chance to, she said no and walked away, remember?"

"Well, this is just some sisterly, womanly—strong lion advice for next time if you want to try to 'woo' a strong woman like her. Not that _the_ Gaston _needs_ advice from his dear sister."

He slowly chews on one of the cream puffs with a satisfied moan, and speaks in between chews, "I'm listening."

"Call her 'your Belle', lightly and welcoming after you ask her innocently 'why?' for saying no—teasing the prey as you'd call it. And when she looks into your eyes, mouth agape at such a claim…" I step closer to him and placing a hand above his heart as he swallows loudly, and my other hand rises to wipe the cream off his stubble mustache above his upper lip. "Use _your words_ to pounce on her, then asking after your verse.."

"Marry me, Belle," his eyelids shut during his whispered, pining response.

"I wasn't finished yet."

He takes both my little hands in his and raises them to his mouth kissing each knuckle, smiling appreciatively, "Neither am I. Thank you Odette, for joining in my fantasies and hunt with me."

"The pleasure's all mine," I smile before outright frowning. "I guess. But what do you see in her? Other than her beauty…"

He looks off to the side for a moment, and then meets my gaze once more, shrugging with no idea, " _Je ne sais quoi."_

He's lying. "What are you not telling me? Gaston!"

"I'll tell you after tonight's fun. I don't want to dampen your spirits. In speaking of damp, dry your hair, your robe is getting revealing from being wet," he wiggles his fingers at me and giving me a playful wink while backing away and clumping back down the stairs.

 _What could dampen my spirits?_

* * *

 ** _Noon_**

After successfully drying my hair for two hours, having to constantly rub and squeeze each lock with the towel and fan it with my hand fan, I was able to brush it and tease the upper roots with my comb once more.

Teasing roughly, might I add, because I'm frustrated with Gaston for not telling me everything about Belle. But silly me, since I have nothing to do until the evening, I decided I'll confront Belle myself and meet her for the first time. She is going to be my future sister in law, from how it sounds. So I'll go find out for myself what is so special about her before my brother asks the question.

Now actually looking like a lion with an almost black mane, I open one of the drawers of my vanity and take out a hair cushion shaped like a bell, place it on the top/middle of my head, and began wrapping each strand whilst smoothing over the hairs sticking out with my regular brush.

A separate piece, grown out bangs, hang on the side of my face waiting to be pasted, waxed, and bent into a wave to flow across my forehead stylishly. And finally, I take the partially down tail of hair in the back and tie it with a leather tie, pulling it around my neck to drape it over my right shoulder, and pasting and waxing to bend it into a wave as well.

"Don't worry, my little bow, you'll be the finishing touch when I get back," I raise two fingers to my lips and removing them and touching my little satin pink hair bow.

Taking one last look in the mirror and grabbing my thin white cloak with sleeves to wrap around my gown for the night that mustn't be seen yet, I make my way down the stairs, through the tavern, up the cobblestone steps, and finally outside in the village.

I look around for any woman in blue because that is what she was wearing this morning when I looked at her through the telescope.

"Hmm," I begin walking and searching with tunnel vision, not wanting to look too observant, but with a woman in blue in mind. Blue is an uncommon color, noticing all the people that pass me by. Sure there maybe tiny blue flowers on a little girl's dress pattern, looking at the young girls no more than eight years old carrying laundry to the atrium, but adults wear every color but blue.

Strange. We mustn't have plenty of blue dye. Which makes it rare… and a sign of wealth? _Ooh la la…_

A flash of blue in the corner of my eye catches my attention, and without even looking at their face I know it's Belle, and beeline towards her.

And, strange again… She is walking a mule with a barrel and a sack of soap peelings.

"Hello, Belle!" I smile, surprising her out of her daydream causing her to drop her book.

"Oh!"

I bend over and snatch it up before she could, and see that it's a children's book with pictures.

"You really do read everything," I chuckle, handing it back to her, ignoring her guarded stare, but she looks curious the most.

"Not...children's books, though. Sometimes. This a book a school boy dropped on his way home. I meant to return it to his teacher," she answers with a gentle as wind chimes voice and I watch her eyes look at my appearance further. "You must be Gaston's sister."

"Yes, I am! His only sister. Little sister…" I respond, and an awkward line of silence follows. She looks like she is waiting for me to continue, but what is she waiting for me to say?

"What?"

"What?" She asks, her eyes looking mixed up before she chuckles once, a small smile lighting up her face and it makes her glow with sheer natural beauty. _What?! No woman gave me that first impression before!_

"My apologies I should've asked for your name. I thought you were going to introduce yourself when you said you are his little sister. I don't see you quite often in the market."

 _I don't purchase my things so early if not at all. I have it delivered._

But now it's my turn to be confused, and quite stunned. Does she not know _my_ name? Everyone in this small town knows my name!

"I'm Odette," I introduce myself stiffly, which is a first in a long time.

"That's a beautiful name," she comments, still smiling, very friendly-like.

It's my turn to chuckle, "Your name is beautiful, after all 'Belle' means beauty. You get that a lot I assume."

She looks away, shrugging, "I do. It is a common name though. Yours is not as much common. What I'm trying to say is… you're different in a special way. A good way. But at least you blend in unlike me."

I raise an eyebrow as a surge of blood flow of unknown feeling fills my body from never being told this before. So, since she meant well, it is a compliment.

"Well, thank you. You're the first to say such..." _Hold it, she said I blend in? But yet I'm different? How does that work?_

I hurry and change the subject so I don't appear affected by her words, "So where are you off to with a mule, barrel and a bag of shredded soap?"

She looks taken aback, "Oh! I'm on my way to do laundry which I must be getting to now. You may join if you like."

I shake my head, pressing my lips into a thin line, "Thanks, but no thanks. I am not the best washer or folder, and it's messy and I mustn't get my clothes all mucked up."

Belle seemed to have wanted to say something else, but instead she dismissed it, and nodded, "Of course. It was nice to meet you."

"And you," I return her smile, but once her back turns and continues leading the mule and cart to the washing area, I frown in deep thought.

 _Peculiar_ , they are all right about that. _Beautiful_ , yes. In a simple and natural way as I observed this morning and now. No other girl in town is like her, and it doesn't set right with me, however a small part of me isn't bothered by it. It's that part of me that is actually trying to rise in me so I can make sense of it so instead of pushing it down, I let it.

Finding I'm still standing in place as I think, I straighten and walk nearer to the atrium where the washing site is empty—since all the women did their washings this morning. I spy only one little girl and Belle joining her.

"You're watching her too?" LeFou's nasally voice breaks my concentration.

I glance over at him moving next to me inconspicuously with his hands behind his back while still looking across the way at Belle with his beady but generous dark eyes.

"It's rude to stare."

I laugh, "I know. Then why are you doing it?"

"I'm waiting for her to leave so I can let Gaston know and he can walk her home. What about you?"

"I just got through meeting her for the first time. Now I'm trying to figure her out. So far I don't think she is for my brother."

"Eh," his mouth twitch and nose wrinkled.

Incredulously I give him a once over, "What you think she is?"

"Well, it's kind of sweet that the man of the town—big burly and strong—would go for a sweet peasant girl like her. Opposites attract is what I've been told," he answers modulated.

"I suppose."

New people are what this town needed as there are too much regular folk, and then there's my brother and I. We stand out, and Belle. This is what my brother likes about her other than her beauty.

This is the first woman Gaston fell head over heels for and wishes to marry so soon! Yet I can't help but think it's rushing, too much, and wrong. Not only does he know her nor she—and she refuses his offers of spending time together since she apparently knows about my brother's wandering eye and impish, arrogant personality.

Yes, even I admit his wrongs because I'm his sister and always only had him since I was four, therefore I looked up to him for everything. A little while later did I realize he is wrong and selfish for acting that way and getting by without anyone speaking up, but when I pointed this out privately not only did he convince me it is fine—but if it works, it works. He even went as far to comparing us to kings and queens of the past, pharaohs, and Greek heroes. I've been brainwashed of my entire sweet self and character into pretending sweet but deceiving, but for the good of myself.

I inhale sharply and inwardly berate myself for thinking to deep. But too late, I think back to my venting in the bath tub and my mind begins to jumble up all my feelings once more.

I almost missed noticing Belle read to the little girl, and the mule is dragging the barrel in the water in a circle! Is the mule really washing the clothes for her? I squint my eyes trying to look closer.

"Odette, are you alright?" LeFou asks concernedly, turning to me and placing his hands on the sides of my shoulders.

"I'll be fine," I nod quickly, and shake off his hands just as quickly. "I'm fine."

"You look troubled."

Before I could reply, a handful of men catch my attention as they march up to the washing site, and enter the dome covered marquee to only detach the barrel from the mule, lifting the barrel, and carrying it out… dumping it on the dirty street! Foamed soap and white clothes fall out one by one all soggy.

"LeFou come with me," I tell him, making my way over there but I never noticed him not following, too focused on the scene.

The light-brown haired woman never protested, but she quickly got up and darted over to her laundry, dropped to her knees and began to pick it up.

Père Robert the librarian even saw everything and dropped to his knees to help her out.

"What's the meaning of this?" I stride up to Chapeau (the teacher of the village) and Clothilde standing by looking on with peeved expressions.

"She was teaching a girl to read!" Clothilde answers with her shrill voice, quite angered over such a trivial thing.

"You know the rule," Chapeau squares his shoulders, holding the children's book Belle were holding when I talked to her. "Women aren't allowed a literary education."

I sigh, "I'm aware and understand the consequences. But dumping her laundry onto the ground? Is that what happens the first offense?"

The three of us look down at her and Père, but she avoids all eye contact, and throwing every bit of clothes into the barrel with a sulk. I can't help but feel for her even if it's teaching a child to read, breaking the law.

"It's all but a warning. She learned her lesson I'm sure," Chapeau scowls, but before leaving the scene he looks back to me. "One lesson is more than enough just as one girl who reads is enough."

Clothilde mutters as she too leaves the scene, but dragging me away by the arm to mutter in my ear, "She's disrupting our peace. Try deterring her from being _peculiar_. Do you get it?"

I swallow, "I'm not sure I can deter her from reading, Clothilde… I've never done that before."

"Well with your unwitting persistence I think you can only try. I have faith in you Odette!" the tough woman pats my back roughly in confidence before her wiry form waddles away to return to whatever she was doing.

I make my way back to anxious LeFou feeling more challenged and unsure than ever about taking Belle under my wing like other past women and shaped them into the perfect lady in their position. But the difference between those women and Belle is that they were willing to change for their own good and for society. Belle… is _different_.

"Did you find out what happened?" He meets me half way but I pull him further away so no one else can hear what happened. Not that they already know or will find out since it's a small town and word gets around quick, but I'd rather not gossip to anyone unless it's only my brother and I.

"She tried to teach a girl to read. Chapeau caught her and… you saw, they dumped her clean laundry on the street!"

"Mmm, so sad," he says with a small voice, shaking his head. "But Gaston will be happy. He shall go tend to his _damsel in distress_."

I ignore his playful wink as we continued on our walk down the streets to where LeFou last saw my brother, and that is in front of the barber shop standing close to a mirror hanging on the outside for people to view themselves after of before their cut.

"This sight never gets old," I murmur sarcastically to LeFou who giggles unmanly.

 _"You are the wildest, most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!"_ My brother chats up his reflection. " _Nobody deserves you…"_

"Gastonnn," LeFou sings my brother's name out.

"What is it LeFou? Can't you see I'm busy…" he takes his forefinger and thumb to either side of his jaw and slowly traces its sharpness continuing to look in the mirror, eyes glinting with veneration.

"It's a certain damsel and she is in distress and in need of saving…" LeFou comes out clean, and we both watch my brother grin exhilarated.

"On my way," his smile slips to purse his lips, and vainly shook his head up for a once over at his handsome features while he adjust his brown coat with red trim and gold buttons from the war and belt. " _I'm not through with you yet."_

As he walks away quickly, I had to run up to his side so I can warn him.

"Neither am I!"

" _Neither am I_ …" I thought I heard LeFou say in low tone behind me.

"What Odette? I have your advice in mind," Gaston disregards me as his eyes are searching and his head is turning in all directions.

"But I'm telling you now to not follow it," I place a hand over his chest and he stops, finally looking at me surprised.

"Wh-"

"-I met her for the first time, just a while ago. She is wonderful. _Very_."

"See? She isn't like other girls," he smiles brotherly down at me. "Isn't finally understanding something wonderful?"

"Indeed. But she's not like me either, as I thought. She is very different, and I don't think she is for you—Gaston! Don't walk away when I'm trying to-"

"Now is not the time to warn me, Odette. Belle will be my wife and she will be mine," he cut me off as he hastened his steps when he spotted Belle walking near the cabbage patch.

I took in my surroundings and realized I followed him rather far away from where we once were; the farming is done on the outer parts of the village!

But after his dismissal I stopped in my steps, not interfering with one of his short, rare times with Belle and what he wishes to ask her.

Turning around, I trek slowly back to where I came from, and then from there head back to the tavern this time for the remainder of the day, not feeling as upbeat about this evening as I earlier had been, but I am anxious to finally have a word with my brother to speak of things I completely changed my mind about.

 **(A/N: 2** **nd** **chapter! Woohoo! But I will warn that the next chapter won't be up so soon because there's a lot about to happen. I'll try to write it up and get it on here as soon as I can though.**

 **Oh and the village was mentioned in the new film by Gaston and mentioned in the plot spoiler. Hope you all enjoyed! 'Til then!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mademoiselle Odette

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC and my original songs.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 3: Mademoiselle Odette**

I pace upstairs, eyeing the dark filled window when I face it looking for my brother in the lit streets below, then when I pace back I stare holes in the floorboards near the stairs. He'd promised he'd be here tonight which night is now falling and the moonlight shines into the candle lit space.

My pink dress the color of ballet slippers, matching my actual ballet slippers, swirls at my satin covered feet whenever I turn around.

"You'll dig holes in the floor if you keep pacing like that," I dart my head in his direction, who is walking up the last step quietly, not trudging loudly like he would. "Even my men in the war wouldn't turn _volte-face_ as much as you do."

"It's about time you're here!" I walk over to his bed and lift up his deep red coat for him to change into, but he only stands where he is, just stepping up the last step and leaning against the beam looking me up and down vaguely. "Brother?"

"You look beautiful sister," he compliments with a brotherly smile full of such tenderness I haven't seen in a while. Something isn't right… "But you don't think it is too… revealing and form-fitting?"

My mouth drops and I couldn't help but blush, "This is the dress I handpicked _with you_ for _this night._ You would dance with me, I'd twirl, and I'd dance with the available men and suitors you approve of."

He quickly turned away with a sharp hiss emitting from his mouth, putting a hand behind his head, "Did I say that?"

My eyes widen, my heart beating out my chest and beginning to sadden, "You promised.."

Hearing my now cracking voice that hardly ever breaks, he beelines towards me and engulfs me in the tightest embrace imaginable. It began to hurt my tightly bounded corset chest, which by the hardest I raise my hands up to his chest and push him away just a bit so that I'm not pressed so much against him. I know he was trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry but I haven't been honest with you," he looks down at me ashamed of himself.

"I knew it," I bite my lower lip with a glower. "Is this about Belle?"

"Well, part," he pauses, inhaling a big breath before continuing. If we weren't speaking the sound of the burning candle wick and wax oozing could be heard. "You see I have every intent to marry Belle—because I love her, of course, but also for the sole reason you don't ever have to marry."

He looks up, opening his worried grey-blue eyes meeting my large, stunned brown ones. Every breath leaving my lungs and mouth beginning to hurt, my lips swelling.

"I don't understand. Why would I not have to marry? I'm of age."

"Odette, my sweet baby sister. I've been protecting you and raising you since you were a child, an infant even. You'd hold my finger, just like this, and some nights I'd rock you to sleep. Then I've watched you grow into this," one of his hands touches my waist and trails up my curves, and up to my chin. "This marvelous, beautiful woman. A lady above all these peasants here."

My lips press shut into a thin line and my eyes narrow at his strange change in tone. He's beginning to sound like his arrogant self, a side to him that his been making itself more prominent and getting under my skin I'm afraid to admit.

My voice shakes as I speak up, letting out a nervous but amused laugh to try and lighten the talk, "Oh, you don't think I know that? No need to say it again. You're indeed losing your mind _mon chou_."

He remained stock serious, no hint of amusement betrayed on his stern face.

"Odette. I know everyone in this town, every _man_ in this town, through and through. None of them can give you what I can," his hand travels up behind my head and twists my hair sending odd tingles through me making me uncomfortable.

"And what's that?"

" _Freedom._ To be yourself, to be my equal. You're a queen. Not some fish mongrel's wife or farmer's pig feeder and sweating over the stove."

 _That's what everyone in this town is, just about. But at least it is more productive than being a co-tavern owner and a beautiful face._ I gulp rather loudly but he takes this as a sign of his words getting through to me, not even thinking how much I have _truly_ changed. Not considering this mostly because I never admitted it to him.

"None are good for you. _For us."_

" _For me,"_ I correct him. "I'm supposed to find love my own and be happy-" he cuts me off, and this is when I feel tears begin to spill from the corners of my eyes.

"You won't find it here. Which is why once I marry my beautiful Belle, and inherit what money I do acquire apart from what wealth we do have, I am taking you with us. You wouldn't even have to marry because we'll go where no one will tax us senselessly and you can be our good-looking children's living-in aunt. And help me keep Belle in line. She still needs to amount up to you after today."

"No, no that's not right. Gaston-" he cut me off and began ranting. _Don't even bring Belle into this._

"It is! What, you showed no interest in any men? Did you honestly think tonight would be any different? Every man that comes in here is the same as the ones we see in the streets, during the day, sweating outside your window to see you, and ogling you like a piece of meat.."

"Some respect me!"

"And who is that?!" He raises his voice, stepping back from me rather stunned at my outburst.

"Other than the elderly, your three followers!"

He ponders for a moment before outright smirking, "My henchmen? Pfft! They follow every order and command I give them. I keep them in line the most that's why they are so trustworthy."

My ears were ringing with his harsh words and very much surprised he's been keeping many things from me, "Henchmen? That's what you call them?"

He shakes his head, smiling sickeningly sweet, or perhaps it's just the foul mood I'm in now.

"Oh baby _soeur_ , you're so naïve. That's why your big _frère_ is here. I want you to keep your innocence in this cruel world where there are no good men for you."

My eyes widen, as I look away, "That can be taken both ways apparently since you don't want me to marry."

His hand suddenly grabs my wrist and I gasp. His grip isn't _tight_ enough to bruise, but it is firm enough to let me know he is serious.

"There are good men out there, I know it! How dare you assume-"

"I assume nothing. All I want for you is your happiness, you must see! I will let you marry if I approve of the man that is as great as I. As great as your father," he adds in a hushed whisper in my ear making me burst out in tears.

"No one will be father," I choke out as he pulls me to his chest in a now cold feeling embrace. He mistook my meaning of my words greatly. When he did tell me of father in the past and what he was like before he died, it would sound just like Gaston was speaking about himself—and, compared to what I have been thinking of late, my father wasn't a good man.

"Exactly. Which is why I am letting you stay with Belle and I, and our several impending children, until I find someone for you," his voice turns smoky. "Someone with the _zest_ to provide for you and the _endurance_ to keep you _real_ happy. That is if I do find someone for you."

I push him away from me with such force he looked hurt by my movements and angered face. But I am hurt as well! And _zest_ and _endurance?_! Why such emphasis on those two things?

"Then where is my freedom in that? I have more freedom here than I'd have living with you and _Belle_ ," I spit her name out, but finding even when I say it with vile it's still a beautiful word, name. How very strange. But I shove the strange girl out my mind for this moment.

The fleeting meek look he gives me says otherwise after what I just spat out.

"Right! Your followers— _henchmen_ watch my every move?! So really I don't have freedom," I cry out. "You are not my king to tell me what to do and who not to like! Why are you doing this to me?"

His face turned sharply back to mine when I uttered _king,_ "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is, do you not trust me? Do you not want me to leave? Because that is what I'm beginning to think."

"You're overreacting," he holds up his hands up in defense before walking past me to grab his crossbow and quiver of arrows.

"That is what you think!" I shout at him angrily. "Gaston don't you dare leave me tonight. We're not through speaking!"

He turns around abruptly, silencing me with a finger to my lips and a stone-cold glare, "Odette, we are through for now. I'm sorry for causing you much distress but you had to know. I'm going hunting now in the woods nearby. I fancy a kill after what Belle said to me. It broke my heart more than what we just spoke about. A good shiny wolf-pack should be around to make me happy. If only women can be so easily pleased."

He thudded down the staircase of all times loud, as usual, but this time left me breathless and not in the good way.

"And don't think you'll meet anyone tonight," he adds, swerving back around on one heel to face me already half-way down the stairs. " _My followers_ will be on look out. And I will not approve of anyone you do meet, _beautiful_."

My mouth opened to speak back but no words could escape my lips. I fell to my bum at the top of the stairs and sat there, tears long since wiped away but now only stinging my unblinking eyes, and breathing silently through my nose.

 _Control your breathing Odette. Control yourself. Think happy thoughts-_

"Agh!" I slap the wooden banister causing it to rattle. But once I do I feel the sting in my hand, and realize how much of a child I'm being now even though I am hurt in many ways than what my brother knows and sees. Than what anyone knows and sees!

My brother is losing his mind. It must be just the downheartedness Belle is causing him for not accepting his courtship or marriage offer. But it's her right to not accept. Though part of my mind thinks she is crazy for not doing so, but now a large part of my mind—the back turning to the front- and my heart thinks she is brilliant for not accepting.

I sigh in my hands before standing up and going back to my vanity to freshen up my face and check my hair from my brother's hands clumping the back of it.

There's no way he can control every aspect of my life, all the way down to choosing a man for me himself!

 _I know everyone in this town, every man in this town, through and through. None of them can give you what I can. Freedom._ _To be yourself, to be my equal. You're a queen._

 _All I want for you is your happiness, you must see! I will let you marry if I approve of the man that is as great as I. As great as your father.._

"I want a great man. A man unlike any other," I stare at my pale face in the mirror and frown at my now dry eyes, but red in the corners and upper and lower lids. I take a cloth and blot the remaining dampness on my cheeks away and even out my pink blush.

"Tomorrow will be a natural look that's for sure," I tell myself as I stand up and make my way towards the staircase. _Because I have the feeling I'll be crying once more tomorrow because of Gaston, so I won't waste the makeup on my skin. But I will enjoy myself tonight. I will try to._

* * *

Once I had freshened myself up after our argument, I went straight downstairs with only eyes on me and my brother's empty chair by the lit hearth. Loud conversations boomed around the tavern and rowdy laughter just like every night. Even if one listened closely to try overhearing someone's words one couldn't hear them. All anyone needs is their drink in hand, and food in front of them if they're hungry, and enjoy the company of all types of people around them—all getting along and minding their own business.

"My queen," LeFou appears with a grin behind my chair, one of his hands behind it and the other held out in gesture for me to sit as if I am royalty.

I groan at what he called me, and shut my eyes feeling a headache come on, but I sit anyway and thank him with a slight nod.

"You look as beautiful as ever. You'll be sure to find someone tonight, or will they find you.." he winks at me goofy but I only frown, eyes holding no excitement whatsoever.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you can't dance because you have cramps-"

I swat his shoulder with my hand resulting an 'ai!', "No, LeFou! I am to have no enjoyment tonight with what we originally planned. In fact I am to never find a man. My brother plans on whisking me away to live with him and Belle once he marries her."

He gasps, his glasses falling of his nose so he pushes them up and kneels beside me closest to the fire to ask quietly, "That does not sound good."

"Obviously!" I jeer with an eye roll at his daftness to point out the obvious at many things.

"It doesn't sound like you… are well with this. And you all can't leave! I'm sure you heard wrong, you and Gaston are our village's crown heads. Where is your brother? He'll make you feel splendid-"

I interrupt him, "He's the last person I want to see. And no I did not hear wrong."

He quiets down, and even with my eyelids half shut I see him looking down at the floor before looking back up to me, "Well tonight has just begun, you can worry about this tomorrow. Smile Odette! It increases your face value!"

He stands up too quickly making my chair screech back as he took my chin with a humorous laugh and put his fingers on either side of my mouth in attempts to shape them into a smile. I even noticed Tom, Dick, and Stanley sharply turning to our direction when they heard the noise. I avoided their hard gazes of making sure I'm 'safe' and focused on _Monsieur pantalons heureux_ in front of me.

"No I'm bummed out can't you see that? Gaston took all my happiness I had today away and with him hunting. Hunting and Belle is more important than me!" I lash out at him uncontrollably.

LeFou holds up his index finger and wags it like I'm a child, and looks away disappointed, "Gaston does many things, but he does not take away anyone's happiness, especially _yours_. But I'll tell you this he'll win Belle's heart soon-" my heart drops at this thinking of what my brother has planned for me "-and he'll be thinking better before we know it!"

The Bimbettes gasp at the table near the bar, actually having heard us amidst the loud crowd of people, but they are practically sitting right next to us so that makes sense they would have heard. Unfortunately.

More unfortunate, all three of them dressed in their own colored _robe l'anglaises_ with their cleavage pushed up as high as mine in their corsets come scurrying over to me and LeFou. It truly is surprising they aren't matching, especially in pink as I complimented them before and that my brother has an eye for it. But blue seems to be in his eyes lately too…

"Ladies-" LeFou is ignored by them completely, of which he squeezes his eyes shut awkwardly with belief they were flirting with him. Instead he clutches his hand to his chest, stepping away from us to give us ladies space to talk… _gossip_ … I did shoot him a sympathetic look before I was blocked from everyone's view by bright colored dresses and painted faces.

"Odette! You mustn't be serious!" Laurette dressed in amber with the brightest red blushed cheeks asks first.

"He can't still be wanting Belle! Especially after he came to our boudoir and sweet-talked us enough to where we were blushing everywhere…" envious Paulette dressed in her color green winks at me suggestively to which I choke on my own saliva, but only coughing once and covered it with a giggle, blushing myself. So that was where he went other than hunting, seeking Belle, and the tavern.

"He cannot take no for an answer already!" Impatient Claudette fusses at me- more my brother, actually- her red dress defining her plump red lips pursed in anger and frustration.

"Indeed that's what I've been telling him. You must believe me when I say all men are pig-headed even my dear brother, ladies," I tell them with a sad smile, and vile on my tongue for lying about something that isn't true. Once more, my very good side is beginning to shine through but I keep forcing it back only letting through just one ray of its light. Not all men are pig-headed.

They sigh desperately together.

"But we are still hoping you can shape him up. And when he does send him storming over to our house," Paulette's smile returns making her two sisters laugh loudly almost like a cackle.

"I am trying. I'll keep trying," I nod my head, my eyes blinking back the smallest tears I've ever felt form in my eyes. And they aren't happy tears. They are most certainly… _je ne sais quois_. My whole heart is hurting but not scratching at my chest to burst out hours previous. I don't know how I feel. Lost? Confused? I feel like an idiot for not knowing how I feel, but I have never felt this way before!

"And we're sorry that you're feeling _bummed,"_ Laurette considerately says lastly before they walk off. "Your bum looks good though! We're wearing pink tomorrow."

"You'll catch a man tonight for sure!" Claudette echoed a laughter that I should have had if my brother had not told me this night would not be as planned.

I frown as they turn away, and thinking I finally have some time for myself, LeFou steps back in front of me, and bending over so that his hands are on his knees.

"They're right," he chuckles with a smirk. "Your bum does look good if I may say my lady."

"Oh shut it, LeFou! My brother would knock your lights out if he were here," I berate him.

He shrugs, "Eh, it wouldn't be the first time… undesirably."

I furrow my eyebrows at his strange choice of words, but I dismiss it, "Well, that's how I feel now. Forlorn… lonely… go have a drink and leave me be, I just wish to sit here and have some optimism that my brother returns."

"No, I say you can't! This is your night, whether Gaston is here or not. I will have every person, man or woman come up to you and lift your spirits," he smiles so kindly, ignoring my foul mood entirely, which is something he puts up with a lot from mostly my brother.

"No LeFou, please. I'd rather not-"

"What?"

"Odette! Customer over here wants a good drink from you," the tavern keeper calls me over, waving his hand up.

Nodding to the man, but I look back to LeFou as I pinch in between my brow in beg, "Don't make a big deal out of nothing, this is private. And I don't want to burden everyone with my problems."

"But your spirits-"

"My spirits will be fine! I fancy myself a drink, that'll do it," I mutter under my breath walking over to the bar to see what the tavern keeper needs, which is to make my special beverage for a man who ordered it. I paid no mind to LeFou walking to the middle of the tavern speaking to whoever listens.

" _Still so young, yet, so mature… So much pose, yet, not quite sure,"_ LeFou puts a finger to his chin feigning thinking until he catches my eyes glaring daggers at him, I heard his rather raised voice croon the last part. In my irritation, I even accidentally squeeze the orange too tightly making it burst all over the counter, making Tom, Dick, and Stanley step back from the squirting mess.

They look at me questioningly until they follow my penetrating gaze.

 _LeFou… If you dare._

He ducks behind the young boys David and Leon, the baker amongst them, with a start, " _No false moods, yet, forever sweet!_ _Conveys her thoughts somewhat discreet_ -" He removes the chef's hat and rubs the bald head of the baker making him burst out laughing with the boys, then jogging over to the string quartet off to the side.

"Be right back," I tell the tavern keeper, pacing towards LeFou having to weave around the Bimbette's table.

" _Eager for life for what lies ahead!_ _Down her chosen path where strange feet tread,"_ He told the quartet, and his voice level begins to grow. No...

He's gained more than half the people's attention now.

 _"Serene and serious. Yet, a few frills make up the charms of Madem-oise-lle Odette!_

 _If you'll let, let us sing, to you to lift you up!"_ LeFou says so quickly, my breath catches when he picks me up unnecessarily, but rather weakly only setting me down on the Bimbette's table with a panting breath escaping him. The raven-haired sisters roll their eyes along with me at his feebleness.

 _"And remind you why you're-"_ LeFou stops out of breath and points to a group of seven men who chorus in deep voices with grins:

 _"Bravura!"_

 _"And still our girl that keeps us all…"_ And does the same pointing to some women who sing in higher pitches but in harmony.

 _"_ _En échec_ _!"_ (In Check)

The quartet began to play a catchy tune louder than the background music they were playing prior. The sweet singing violin with the sharper notes on other ones appealed to my anger, and I was calmed immensely, listening to what LeFou… and friends… had to say about me. He just can't listen to me or keep quiet for the life of him!

 _"A lilt and a swing and a ditty to sing!"_ LeFou begins after catching his breath and most people begin to join in.  
 _"We're right for a time, then bright you walks in and the bells chime!  
You wonderful dame with game and class just as wealthy as your name!  
For one born like you- there are few in this world like you.  
For one born like you- there are few in this world like you!"_

 _"How can you deny the love of the people? When they all together pour their hearts out to you!"_ LeFou coos, falling to his knees in front of me as if I am a goddess.

I begin to answer in my regular level of voice, but noticing everyone's eyes on me I straighten in my place on the table, inhaling deeply to say a notch louder, " _I've been so sad and jumbled, I'm ashamed to say- and let it take a toll on me._

 _But no longer blah- I am humbled by your words! Thank you LeFou for putting me on the spot now they're swarming me like birds!"_ I hiss at him making the entire tavern laugh.

The Bimbette's giggling dies down before everyone else, and their gentle hands touch my back and rub it comfortingly—but little did I know it was worship and felt them toying with the end of my loose lock of hair at the nape of my neck

Annoyed by their touching and enjoying the melody and attention now, I slide off the table with ease and spin about on my ballet pointes until whatever or whoever is around stops me- and that ended up being stern Chapeau who looked caught off guard and actually smiling.

 _"You mentioned you don't know where your path will lead?"_ Chapeau questions with his brisk voice.

I tap his nose humorously, _"Is that your educated memory or the mead talking?"_

"Both!" He bursts out laughing with the others, clapping me on the back and spinning me off to in front of LeFou.

" _Please Odette we pray you include us in your nest once you reach your destination_!" LeFou pretends crying, even going so far as taking out his handkerchief and blowing his nose obnoxiously loud.

 _"Oh don't fret! I'll keep this little tavern below the high hill's crest—wherein all grey-eyed people may set them down and rest. There shall be plates a-plenty, and mugs to melt the chill… of all the grey-eyed people who happen up the hill."_

While I walked around the now standing people, sharing smiles and respectful looks with them, the Bimbettes chime like bells in harmony across the way surrounding the now awake bum, " _Here sound will sleep the traveler, and dream his journey's end. And she will rouse at midnight the falling fire to tend!"_

I jump onto one of the long benches and step up onto the actual table, paying mind to the mugs as I walk backwards, _"Aye, 'tis a curious fancy— But all the good I know was taught me out of two grey eyes a long time ago!"_ I shout with a choir of voices joining in, raising both of my arms up towards my brother's large painting of himself in the war, standing above dying men with his sword drawn meaningfully.

 _"Oh Odette! Mignonette! The tavern is our place to live,"_ When I reach the end of the table I fall with absolute trust back into Clothilde and the barber who caught me and carry me over to where Tom, Dick, and Stanley are standing in their usual spot in front of the bar near to the fireplace where Gaston and I sit.

 _"There's no other we'd be with your all we ever need!"_ The henchmen in their black and brown coats chorused, toasting their drinks up to me.

" _Indeed_ ," I reply with a wink to none of them in particular, however, I noticed Stanley's expressionless face blushing.

 _"You wear your heart on your sleeve and hold us up like a crown. Til we find, why we thrive, in this poor forlorn town, in your drinks we will drown and never will we frown!"_

Hauntingly, every woman in the tavern chorused together, " _No matter how hard we try to be like you_

 _we'll never amount up to what… you… do…."_

I felt a pang of hurt and sudden ineptness at what they said. It was my fault they're all the same in ignorance like me. What have I done?

"You flatter me _mes bijou,"_ I masked my guilt as I walked past them after they spoke that, with my learned ego and prideful smile, but they don't pay mind. Well, they did compliment me; maybe my reaction was normal to them.

To get rid of the returning sinking feeling, I twirl across the floor into dance with the beaming older women with their white aprons still on and we do a typical line dance to the rhythm of the song.

 _"A lilt and a swing and a ditty to sing! We're right for a spell you take us out our shell!  
But the fever is nothing to be braved, at least;  
So bring me the wine; No low fever in mine!_

 _For a look from you is more than divine and by the end of the night we are fine.  
For a look from you is more than divine and by the end of the night we are fine!"_

Jumping out of the growing dance I stand in between two tables, raise my arms above my head preparing to do a handstand… in my dress, but doing it fast without it falling to my waist is the trick!

The violins play a darker tune, amounting up to every distinct move in my act.

Before I knew it my palms kissed the floor, and I stood vertically for but a moment, feeling my nightgown of a dress begin to slip not even past my ankle and the slit underneath my over robe exposed my sword, which when I flipped forward onto my feet it slipped out, and then stooping low catching it with my hand.

Applause from all and cat calls from some men is what I received, and I continue smiling once more.

 _"You're too kind and all so fine being mine tonight!"_ I sashay down the middle and purposely flip my hair out of blame in LeFou's face, who sputters, since this was _all_ his doing.

 _"Oh Odette!"_ LeFou sounds as if he is being stabbed in a Shakespeare play. My perfume must've overwhelmed him.

 _"Minette! The kitten all the cats prefer!_ " The Bimbette's belt out once more with big smiles.

 _"The tavern is our place to sing to Gaston's cherished sister!"_

 _"There's no other I'd be caught kissing!"_ The baker takes my face in his hands and kisses my cheek with deep chuckles and red round cheeks protruding like his mustache before being snatched out of my line of vision by his wife Marie, smacking him with a baguette.

Cringing I hurry away and make my way back past the fireplace towards the bar where the tavern keeper is singing along whilst waiting for me to return to make the beverage for the waiting man.

 _"No other we are missing when you walk out the door!"_ Tom, Dick, and Stanley follow me single file, Stanley leading, with guarding faces and mien. They followed me all around the tavern! _Brother…_

 _"You take up arms and fight with us, you help us all and light our world-_

 _You turn down us men and yet you still make us burn for more!_

 _You shaped us all like ever before!"_

Stanley and Dick lift me up onto the counter with ease before turning away to face the crowd with their mugs returned to their hands as well as finishing up the song. Tom was pushing the drunks out the way from trying to get to me who don't look like the sweet singing type.

 _"Til we find, why we thrive, in this poor old town, in your drinks we will drown and never will we frown!"_

" _Glitter… and grandiose_ …" LeFou respires as he took the baby's breath out the vase on the bar counter, and began ripping the tiny flowers and tossing them above me and the men on either side of me, all four of us sending looks to LeFou to cut it out.

 _"Yet, a few frills, make up the charms of Mademoiselle Odette!_

 _Da-da da-da!"_

I jump at the finale and the screech of the violin ending abruptly, beginning to laugh merrily with every other individual, including my brother's serious henchmen.

"See you liked it!" LeFou pats my head and jumps off the counter with an 'ow!'

"Oh you're so dead later," I say without moving my mouth, teeth visible in my plastered pretend yet overjoyed smile. _Ugh I need to get my emotions in order and find out how I truly feel._

"I'm going to regret this jump by morning, seek me out then," He says pained, pressing a hand to his back waddling over to the fire.

"Thank you, LeFou," I still say to his retreating back going to sit in Gaston's chair. It was a needed confidence booster, and I could see how the people still view me, but in bed tonight I will ponder over their words.

"That's what friends are for," he replies plopping down in the chair.

"And thank you… gentlemen. My brother will be most pleased at how well you have protected me," I end up smiling warmly at them because they have done nothing wrong, but the resentment towards my brother currently and his henchmen's nerve to follow every word he says vexes me.

"Of course, Miss."

"Of course, Odette," Stanley said in unison with them but was shoved in the chest by Tom when he said my name. But I paid no mind to the apparent scolding he was receiving. I must remember to ask my brother later too, they can't even say my name?

"Okay _monsieur_ , where's the drink I was preparing?" I ask the tavern keeper, glancing around before I was helped off the counter by Tom, shaking his head to his fellow friends and speaking to them what men he was dealing with during the singing.

"Here. Hopefully we're not that distracted again," the tavern keeper grabbed the drink from below the counter with the orange I was in the process of squeezing the juice out of and into the drink.

"I hope the same," I say disposing of the orange with a sigh, then taking another secret ingredient to mix with the liquor before serving it to the hooded man wearing a ragged grey cloak. He looks as if he has seen better days… and the cloak.

"Here you go sir," I slide the drink to the man… woman I soon see when she folds her hood back. The dark circle under her eyes and severely miserable eyes I recognize before I see the dirt on her face, and see her hair wrapped up in an off-white headwrap.

"Oh, Miss Agathe, my apologies. I'm sorry. Your hood was up before," I apologize repeatedly feeling bad for calling her sir, and even worse when her poor appearance fills my mind and I instantly realize my problems are nothing compared to hers. She is a beggar in the back streets I've been told as I've seen her only here, and she's a lonely spinster who didn't wish to be married off so young from what my brother expressed to me in low tones.

"It's fine," her light feminine forgiving voice startling me, expecting a hoarse throat or dry response.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it. You're the first customer tonight to ask for one," I nod and smile to her nervously, unsure of what else to say feeling my tongue grow loose after insulting her. I quickly hush and force further words in the back of my throat.

"I'm sure I won't be the last," she looks away to reach for her coin purse and taking out not coins but a piece of jewelry. The moment I saw her reach for it I was ready to tell her no, no one pays me, especially her.

"Miss-"

"This is all I have my dear. Will this cover it?" She asks me with wide, honest eyes.

I glance down at her hand barely eyeing the dirty jewel attached to its old chain, "Miss Agathe it is fine, I assure you-"

"-I insist Odette," she pleads. "I feel awful not."

"No," I shake my head with an understanding smile. "You really don't. I charge no one for one of my drinks. But I thank you, all is well."

"No, not all is well. Take it as a tip then, I made it myself," she extend her hand out further to me, causing her bare, muddy arm to be exposed from underneath her cloak. _Oh my goodness, my heart aches._

"It's a fine piece of jewelry," I tell her, finally looking down at the blue stone—the color of the week it seems. It doesn't look like she made it, that she bought it from a fine jewelry store… an abandoned jewelry store… "It is beautiful—but it's yours. You should wear it, it would look lovely on you."

She gives me the smallest of smiles but it was the kindest one I've ever seen in this town, "Not as lovely as it'd look on you. You're young, and much more beautiful than I and have the background to own such a necklace. Take my tip, please dear."

After some seconds, frowning I nod my head, "If you insist. Thank you Miss Agathe, enjoy the rest of the night."

She places it in my hand before standing up from her stool, drink in hand to leave, "You're welcome, thank _you_."

When she left, disappearing in the crowd to return to her table or leave the tavern, I look down at the dirty necklace I'll have to polish up later, but it's beauty indeed shines through. _She definitely didn't make this!_

"What was all that about?" the tavern keeper raises an eyebrow at me and eyeing what he saw her give me.

"She insisted I'd take a tip from her. This is one of the finest tips I've ever received," I find myself smiling down at it and looking back up at the tavern keeper who huffs.

"I hardly ever get tipped, especially in _jewels_."

"Well do you make my drink? That'll do it," I chuckle with him who ceases quickly, shaking his head and returning to people's orders and yelling at the cook in the back.

"I don't have your special magic hands!"

The rest of the night seemed to quickly fall away after that, and only one man ordered my drink—this time a man! But I ended up sitting with the Bimbette sisters and listened to them gossip whilst I thought to myself the rest of the time and jumped into conversation where I saw the chance. My brother's henchmen eyes followed me everywhere I went, but I found if I was sitting in one place for a time, they'd spare glances every now and then to make sure I'm well and haven't moved.

It went by so quick it was almost as if the next day wanted to exist already so that I could speak to my brother and make things right again, and shape him up.

That's all I hope will happen as that's all I can do.


	4. Chapter 4: A Chance Meeting

**A/N: To clear this up, I forgot to say that David and Leon- young village lads are my OC's too. I apologize for any confusion any of you had when I randomly had their names in there. And finally, I got this chapter typed up. The next chapter may be a bit because I am dividing this chapter into parts, as this ended up being longer than expected. I'm also waiting either to see Beauty and the Beast again, wait til full scenes are uploaded, or the DVD to come out which should be soon. I'm relying on all memory right now lol.**

 **Please enjoy this part! One of two original songs and Stanley's POV in this chapter! The song 'Gaston' and other original song next chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: A Chance Meeting**

 _'You wear your heart on your sleeve and hold us up like a crown. Til we find, why we thrive, in this poor forlorn town, in your drinks we will drown and never will we frown!'_

I sit cross legged on my window seat, elbows on my knees and hands in fist beneath my chin to prop my waking and aching head up. I've been thinking back on last night and everyone's words to me. Once I may have thought too deeply for some things such as the men ' _still burning for more'_ even though I turn them down. Albeit some are too old, but some not as old to where there is _possibility_ to live a bit of a long life with them and be wealthy enough by this town's standards. I would chiefly maintain my current position in society except I'll be married only increasing by one percent.

But have I felt love for any of them? No. Have I tried? Yes. I was younger then, though. In love with the idea of love and still am. Perhaps this is what is blinding me from finding anyone _perfect_. There was one middle aged man who used to live in Belle's home before they moved in several months ago and I thought this man stole my heart, but he was the first to announce he had no ardent feelings for me whatsoever and that he wouldn't be living here long enough for such feelings to try growing. Despite it was only I who loved him, I still felt crushed even more so when I realized I didn't in fact love him. I was drawn to his maturity, somewhat good-looks, and wealth.

Since then, nothing new and nothing great. Luckily no dreams appeared of any kind affiliated with my thoughts in my sleep. It was an exhausted deep sleep where at once the world was peaceful and perfect for me. All for me.

 _'Til we find why we thrive in this poor forlorn town…'_ How are we still thriving? It is indeed a miracle that half our population did not flee the village for better living—neutral living conditions and a town regular controlling the town (my brother) since after he came back from the war. It has been this way since I could remember arriving here, and our arrival I recall was warmly welcomed. Once my brother was drafted into the war and he came back a celebrated war hero (the only in our town), everyone flocked around us like geese as well… Then something happened that I don't quite remember which bothers me to no end. But until I remember, I suppose our town's togetherness is what holds us all together even though not many individuals are happy and always working, cleaning, farming, or drinking away all woes at our tavern.

' _No matter how hard we try to be like you we'll never amount up to what you do…'_

What do I do for them other than shaping everyone up to be something greater in my eyes? My stomach curdles at my own awful being and thorny mind unsure of everything yet so sure. Perhaps if I received an education like my brother I'd understand him and everyone better than I have been and know my place. My place by his side and believing myself better than anyone else, that is. Which I am. _Ugh…_ This new-found light in me, however, a light because I feel as if the sun is in the center of my chest and rays dart out like water in a shot up barrel, stirs the deepest parts of me that I was unknown of existing or merely forgot.

And the scary part is that I'm beginning to believe this light is not bad, but good, and it is what I truly am. It is how and who I am meant to be. _But no… I'm a queen. I'd have nothing if I were my true self and not what I made of myself._ So odd… I'm turning out to be odd and I have no idea how to react to this!

Then it all occurs to me at once on what I can do until my brother comes back.

" _Belle_ ," I whisper as if her name, this strange beautiful word, answered everything. It all changed when the peculiar mademoiselle came to town.

* * *

I raced out the tavern quicker than I ever had out of a feeling other than excitement, but one of trouble. The more my mind thinks about myself changing my person I feel troubled, and going to Belle of all people for help— _no one must know_. The dark brown suspendered breeches I wear make me walk this much fast, and my dark riding boots have a mind of their own as I stride through town with anxious steps.

"Farmer breeches? Going riding again?" Clothilde drawls walking past me with an eyebrow risen as high as her odd pouf of hair, and her face masked with its usual frown.

"Later. I'm just going to see from the edge of town if my brother has returned yet," I lied a little, slowing down some to meet the woman's appraisal eyes before continuing on my way.

"Haven't seen him yet!"

 _"Bonjour_!" the rounded baker greets me as I walk past his shop and the smell of the pastries blowing in the summer breeze caused by the drafty alley way next to his shop.

"Bonjour! I'm sorry monsieur, I'll come back later!" I regrettably say as I continue and overhear everyone else's _bonjours_ and offers to people to buy their goods. The same routine every day.

" _Here I go again my mind is spinning. Though not more than theirs I can say_ …" I trail off catching the eyes of the young boys and the flirtatious farmer's bright, seducing blue eyed gaze, winking at me and puckering his pink lips on his tanned face sensually. It's hard to believe my brother nearly considered him as a potential husband for me, it surely would have never worked. Besides, the farmer has a wife now so I am safe from ever being matched with him if I was forced. Not that I'd ever be forced, where did that thought come from?

 _"If only they all knew, that I am fading to a duller hue, they would know what it's like to be me day by day…"_

I ignored everyone else's tones too focused on finding Belle. She wasn't at the atrium; perhaps she is done with laundry there for a while after yesterday's incident, so she must be at her home.

 _"Bonjour!"_ the flirting farmer surprisingly diverted his gaze to my back already several feet away from his stand.

 _"Bonjour, don't you see her?"_ the pretty fishmonger strides up to the farmer as she does every day. Her smile bright and white on her bronze complexion so the thin gap between her teeth is hardly noticeable at first glance. The farmer could care less about that one visible imperfection.

 _"How can I not she is dressed so enticingly,"_ the farmer's face is hit by a fish flung at him by his wife.

 _"Odette, her face, she's thinking,"_ Chapeau notes nearby with a concerned frown overhearing everyone's conversations. _"She's still downhearted from last night."_

 _"But she's marching as if nothing in her sight can deter!"_ Clothilde mentions, walking up to the man she has ties with. "She said she was searching for her brother."

"That explains it. She's beginning to look lost without him," Chapeau replies as he waits for a young lad late for school on his doorstep. " _Enough already I know you're playing hooky_!"

The said lad with disheveled hair responds from his room above, and throws a tomato at the ground, splattering all over the leaving fishmonger's dress barely missing the top of Chapeau's tricorn, " _You're not the boss of me, sir!"_

" _Then miss today's lesson for all I care!"_

 _"There she goes striding past us slender, tall and fair.."_ Tom, Dick, and Stanley chorus from behind the cart delivering bottles of drinks to the tavern. They eye her every move and where she is walking to. _"She's ignoring us all more than she ever does."_

 _"She's dressed so unusual,"_ the Bimbette's mother calls out from her lady's wear shop. _"Did she sleep with a farmer?"_

 _"No mother, she's better than that! She reaps what she sows,"_ Her daughters answer together with curious frowns and green eyes peering out their shop window and following their favorite girl in town.

" _I think I like them with a little more fat…"_ David frowns taking in Odette's now emphasized long legs hidden underneath her pants.

Leon looks at his twin with an eye roll _, "I think you're crazy mon frère."_

 _"I think I have something that can cure that…"_ the apothecary calls out next to the baker, seeing me in an uncommon mood.

I felt everyone's gazes on me, but their voices not in harmony as they usually are, and finding this they grow silent and return to their regular conversations, and finally I'm left alone to my own thoughts and left alone as I make my way further back to the edge of the village where Belle's home is. Only chickens and small sheep run around the cobblestone and dirt covered ground.

" _I want to make sense of what I'm feeling. Every instant every second I find my dignity fleeting... Oh brother if you're near please come back,"_ my voice falters from frustration to one of melancholy and hope as if I went from walking on the streets and into a magnificent church.

 _"And Belle I pray you're there so you can help me… But if only someone else can see… Find me. Listen to me… Then maybe it'll all make sense once more…"_ my words gone with the summer breeze when I walk up to Belle's gated cottage and reach over the waist-high gate to unlock it from behind before walking through, and up the incline of steps going to her door.

"Belle?" I call out before I knock, thinking she'd be outside in the yard on such a windy day as this but dry enough to where no woman's hair or dress would be disarrayed.

Hearing nothing promptly, I knock twice and waited for what felt like five minutes until I let it be and left.

Turning back around and glance at my surroundings of the simple view of the cabbage patch across the road… _a whole row of them squished flat completely!_ Her little garden, well her father's probably—he isn't even around! And the mini stable with no horse or cart near one of the young oak trees next to the home. Only the mule and chickens are walking atop the hay in the bend.

Walking through the gated fence, I glance back at the crushed cabbages then to the alleyway where cobblestone meets dirt and bright green grass. One of the many exits from town everyone knows like the back of their hand. I stood there for some minutes to see if Belle is out there with her father, or my brother for that matter. He should be coming back today.

Unless maybe he is going to propose to her after all! In the rolling hills, in the woods… Gaston would probably shoot a bear and put a ring inside its carcass to only skin it in front of Belle and then proceed with the proposal! It's _avant-garde_ in my brother's own, mad way.

The thought of this makes me laugh to myself when I turn around and head back the way I came, and it is this happy thought of my brother being happy making me consider. Maybe living with him and Belle wouldn't be so bad, and I wouldn't have to change her. Why should I have to change her? Gaston apparently fell for her looks and whatever she offers other than reading. To start anew elsewhere however? I can probably talk my brother out of this part… and the one about me finding someone—anyone that I love… and doing what I please such as not being the regular homemaker-

"Oh!" my deep thoughts gone and replaced with shock as I walk straight into someone's chest as I rounded a corner. A man that much I am aware of by a quick register of his virile clothing on his masculine frame and the firm coated arm, shaking out of nerves or shock himself, wrapped behind me.

"Miss Ode—Mademoiselle, I'm sorry," he stammers in a thick, rich French accent.

I blink twice more and finally meet his non-expressive face, long side-burns sluggishly growing into a beard forming on his lower jawline, high cheekbones, medium refined nose, and guarded brown eyes. _Hmmm, he isn't that bad on the eyes._

"Stanley, why are you here? What are you doing here?"

The man in the red tricorn hat and dark brown coat covering his attire like my own is sets me back up to my feet with ease. His movements stiff and careful as he casts glances all around us.

"I was sent to follow you wherever you were going. You looked like you were roaming far."

"I'm merely around the corner where all three of you are standing, only further back… some… But not enough for someone to walk with me," I defend myself gently.

"I'm aware you are one of my brother's henchmen but you are not mine. I am safe in this town even when he isn't here. He's left me before without one of you following me around," I then complain more to myself and groan with displeasure when he didn't respond before.

"This time is different… I'm afraid he said," he murmured almost shyly, his mouth barely moved. _He has nothing to be shy about!_ Shyness on him a large contrast to his tall and dark features much like my brother but much brusquer. Maybe because now I know he is a henchmen… possibly a killer too… Then I know nothing of what henchmen do but follow people around with certain orders. It is much like a king's royal guard.

The shyness does tell me he is still a young man and is corrupted by the way of the threatening men in this village, hence my brother, but that's not my problem. Men are to be shaped up more so than women to keep our entire village functioning.

"If you were to ask this he said you'd know what I mean." _Indeed._ "And it's only until he returns..."

My face hardens at this, and I stare him down even though he is but a head taller than I. I am after all his superior, next to my brother equally, "Well I dismiss you and Tom, and Dick. And all of you will leave me be for the remainder of the day."

He chuckles mirthlessly, no smile even trying to stretch across his mouth now emitting all coarseness. I'm reminded of the disagreement with my brother last night. His surliness not so much to make my bones grow cold, but I know he is outright serious and trying to persuade me without being too harsh, "He said you weren't to order us around either unless it was to bring you elsewhere in addition to your safety."

"Well… I am done back here, so you have no need to follow me anymore…" I glance down at me feet with a sudden idea, and peer back up at him from under my long eyelashes, free of any kind of maquillage like my face as I said last night. Today would be a natural day.

And it would be one of my free days without my brother around… even if there are henchmen assigned to me now. No man will attempt to flirt with me save the married flirtatious farmer and possibly David and Leon who are much younger than me.

"Elsewhere? So anywhere as long as I'm safe?" I ask gently, finally meeting his dark eyes much better than before, and I can glance at his striking and sharp facial features no matter how gruff he may appear, he is rather fine. I've never looked at him this much like this. Normally a measly glance.

"…Yes." His large dark eyebrows matching his eyes furrow in their own way, suspicious of what I'm asking. "And where were you going before we ran into each other? Which I apologize again for doing, I wasn't meant to be caught."

Ignoring my pointed eyes he continues tensely, "But depending on where it is I can take you—"

"—No that is fine. It was nowhere important." My idea of flirting with him to drive him away was tossed aside. He appears as the more harassing type until he gets what he wants. Then maybe he should get what he wants…

"For you to ignore almost everyone you walked past? You looked serious about your destination which leads to me believing it was important. Still is, I presume, my lady?"

His flowing voice like a dangerous waterfall floods my senses—dangerous because they were two sided words to be taken either kindly or sarcastically. My brother made all three of these men suspicious of my actions. For this I feel my mouth parting for a quipped retort which comes out frustrated instead and not at all kind, as the 'good' part of my mind was reading his words as kind.

"You presume wrong. My business is my own, _monsieur_. In fact, if I may presume, why is it none of you use my name? Everyone is nearly on a first name basis in this town. Is this another one of my brother's pointless orders you staunchly follow?"

" _Nearly_. But yes, _indeed_ they are his orders," he answers knowingly with a smirk in his eyes but it quickly dies and he doesn't elaborate further. As I waited he only stared down at me and we shared an awkward silence until I took my chance to drive him away from me.

"I was looking to see if my brother was coming back, nothing more. You are a very devoted follower… I'd say henchmen but the word always sounded evil to me which I'm against, but it doesn't take away the fact you are close with my brother and that makes you close with _me_ ," I slowly stepped closer to him and put my left hand on his coat so that he may see my ring-less finger, which he noticeably catches my gist staring down at my hand wistfully.

"I- I suppose," he stutters before swallowing tightly. His serious mask beginning to crumble much already. The woman always had this dominating nature from what he was told before he met her at the tavern when he began henchmen life. Her standing right in front of him now without his trusty pals and no one else, Stanley let his guard down only a bit, _a bit_ , and began to ponder life before he became a henchman and pictured how differently life would've been if only…

"When my brother gave you and the others- the only three men in this town he trusts, orders to not let me out your sight, did you know what last night was really meant to be like?"

His eyes gaze back up into mine with a hardness only an ardent suitor would have, then as if it never happened, half of his serious mask that fell off before was plastered back on once more, "I did. And how much you lucked out startles me to no end, I must admit."

I hesitate before questioning. Perhaps he doesn't currently have the eyes of an ardent suitor. I cannot flirt with him for my own gain in solitude for nothing! "Lucked out?"

"No one here is good enough for you, take it from someone who knows, mademoiselle," his eyes betrayed a sense of anguish. "I wasn't surprised when Gaston cancelled such a… _disgusting_ festivity to parade you around to every man he thinks worthy, which are none. He cares for you that much."

A chicken clucking flapping its wings and hopping off a crate nearby startles the both of us out of our rather private discussion. The moment this thought crosses the mind I step back uncomfortably, but Stanley seemed to appear like he did something wrong.

"Not that it wasn't disgusting to watch you dance!" He quickly corrects himself with wide eyes and worried breaths coming out in quick exhales like gasps for air. "Or sing. I meant it was just the intended act to… gain men's…"

I press my lips into a tight thin line, shutting my eyes for a moment as I nod my head briskly, "I understand what you meant. But you don't know half of what really happened. Since my brother cares for me _that much_ , it is also rule between us two… Me and Gaston, that I am to be happy."

"I-" Stanley stops speaking altogether and lowers his head to take my words in fully. He reminded me of a dog that reached for an entire ham of the counter and is now being scolded. At least my father isn't here to shoot him like he did our dog, from what my brother told me when he told me stories of our parents.

"I am not happy now. And I won't be happy until my brother comes back to town and I see his face. If I tell you and the others to stop watching out for me—"

He goes to cut in but I hold my finger up.

"— _just for the day_ or when he returns," I nearly growl, "I have that right to be left alone without anyone looking out for me, my brother's word or not. Besides, I have my handy sword."

My left hand went to rest on my left hip where my sword's hilt is protruding from underneath my coat.

" _I will fight you if I must_. Let me get my own pastries, ride my horse and shape people up without being watched like a hawk!" my eyes burn into his, evaporating whatever argument he wanted to make before. I haven't fussed at anyone like this since a young woman I encountered six months ago who had no idea what to do with herself and who to be, and after much convincing and persuasion, she became a bar maid at our tavern. Her values misplaced in some places, sadly now that I look back on it, but she didn't want to work with changing that. She wanted something easy, and she wanted me to teach her my ways of being dominating… Of course, I showed her, but I didn't give away all my secrets! She is not allowed a sword at her side—as her mother and father still have a hold on her, and women are not to be armed anywhere outside their home… except for me. And she's not allowed to wear pants in public or when riding a horse.

If she wanted all that I have she would have done something in the past six months to get her change. Some people just settle too easily… _or it is all they need._ I swallow back some saliva in attempts to douse the said 'sun' in my chest.

"O-Of-of course. If you say so, my lady," Stanley swallows, and defeatedly he steps away from me and I walk past him with a now kind smile he didn't return, but he only looked down at his feet. His tricorn covered his face on either side so any reaction he had could not be seen.

"See? It wasn't so hard to let a woman do what she wants. If only all men were you and my brother," I call back to him. His feet scuff the ground so swiftly it's as if he turned around to look at my retreating form.

As the wind was blowing in my face, blowing my long hair behind me, I make to turn around before I disappear into the streets ahead to tell him something; just when the wind changed direction as if to swerve around me and force me to turn if I didn't.

"What?"

Stanley couldn't believe his ears. Has he heard what he has been waiting to hear forever to escape her sweet lips? Is the Lord above finally helping him win this battle to earn her hand and heart? The troubles he has been through blinded him all this way, but her brother remains in the way…only for now.

"I'll see you this evening, Stanley. Perhaps if Gaston is in a good mood he may let us speak as more than just equals," I giggle to myself watching his entire body grow stiff and jawline tight while his cheeks were beet red. _He maybe took what I said too seriously._

"In a sword fight, you mean?" he called out but I didn't answer to leave him in wonder. _Perhaps not_ , I giggle inwardly. What a conflicting man Stanley is, but overall very serious. He mustn't have experience in talking to ladies that much I can say. But how did I ever not consider him as a match for me nevertheless a trusted friend that isn't a woman? If he can't be approved by my brother he could be a friend I had no idea existed. A man to defend me at my side other than my brother wouldn't be too bad to ask for.

Well, as friend or a lover, I never noticed Stanley until he and the others began to hover more and more around my brother and me as years and days went on. As I said earlier, I gave nothing more than a measly glance and knew voices to their blurry faces. And today, I finally see. Stanley is good looking—just as I imagined my dream man to be, and submissive. Submissive just as my brother and I want. Well, mostly me…

A blessing in disguise- just when all hope is beginning to be lost I have found a rescuer. A potential love?

I'll see.

* * *

Stanley found himself walking hastily towards Belle's cottage after Odette left him to his own thoughts, and stopping at the alley way leading out of town, waiting and pacing in place for his and the town's front-runner Gaston to return.

He has never been so eager in his life more than this moment. It was a promise of sorts between him and Gaston that if she even acknowledged him as _worthy_ or _like her brother_ —which he knows Gaston won't believe a bit until after some convincing—Gaston would approve of a future marriage between him and Odette.

Stanley looked out on the hills once more, seeing what looks like a person atop a horse far off, so he takes it upon himself to lean against one of the cottage walls in the shade, removing his tricorn until the moving figure comes closer.

The relationship he had with Gaston before he became a henchman was always rocky and frightening. It was after he was entrusted with the duty to do everything the captain told him when things seemed to look up. Nothing to do with Odette, but his own self-worth and honorable reputation as a preserver of the peace and hoodlum. Not necessarily a hoodlum or _criminal_ , that was more in his appearance in visible demeanor. Tom, Dick, and Stanley were shaped up by Gaston to be like him but _not him_. A celebrated war-hero and town leader like Gaston needed unquestioning assistants to dish out order to the public, and dispose of those who did not wish to follow order.

Stanley shivers during his reminiscing of the only time he helped dispose of someone, and that was the middle-aged man who lived in Belle's cottage before she came. He eyes the same cottage across the way with a heated glare. The said middle-aged man could not believe his ears on the regulations put forth in Villeneuve: brawn and beauty always visible- especially to not pay tax and to be viewed as higher classed and privileged if you were that good looking, no speak of education with women or under privileged men… the list goes on. The man wished to leave immediately- paying no tax for the short time he lived there because tax in his book is law and order.

But this was when the name Odette reached Stanley's ears after months of not hearing it during his time becoming a harsher, _manlier_ man thanks to Gaston's time with all three of them, shaping them mentally and physically to be like him. It was then Stanley remembered his true intentions to becoming what he is and becoming a better man with a better reputation. It made him anxious to not mess up this one chance to earn a closer place to Odette.

When the middle-aged man apologized for not being able to stay to get to know Odette and let their feelings for each other grow, Gaston was livid. The captain had no idea the man had been fooling around with his sister or even considered her as his future wife. But the man wasn't really _fooling around_ , he made sure to defend himself for not wanting anything to do with her. It was the insult to her name- calling her a gold digger, naïve to see the horridness of this town and fixing it, stupid to consider herself better than he who received an education, and a helpless _wench_.

Stanley had his sword drawn to end the man then and there- not the wisest thinking to some- but that's the henchmen life and time for chivalry. Stanley will never forget the gleam of appreciation in Gaston's eyes for his devotion to him (and his sister, but mostly him). This act, stabbing the man or not earned him the position under Gaston he is in now.

Tom, Dick, and Stanley, under orders of Gaston after he punched and perforated the man unconscious, the three henchmen took his body out in the cover of night to the borders of the next town over, and left him to his own. Returning after this, Stanley approached Gaston and asked about Odette, but this was when the captain unfortunately stared him down like he'd always done, and told him _no chance, yet. You need to be more like me, try to be even better to be able to be a potential husband. And do not call her by her name. She is my sister, and a young lady unaffiliated with you. She has never met you in her life, that's improper._ Stanley, understood completely, and left it to fate and himself to earn Gaston's favor.

As for the middle-aged man's things in the cottage, they were not burned as much as Gaston wished to do, but to keep the village Villeneuve in good image, the man's things were shipped off to the town he was disposed in and told the village the next day he left during the night- not paying the tax.

The cantering of a horse draws near, and all of Stanley's thoughts cease, not even finishing recalling his entire past as a henchman.

Gaston is sure enough atop the horse; his usual red vest underneath his copper war coat is enough to recognize him.

"Ah Stanley! I trust last evening went well?" Gaston beams at the tall distrustful looking man in the shade riding into the alleyway, who was severely frowning from his thoughts but now smirks, putting his tricorn back on. Gaston indeed knows the man isn't distrustful. He has never been so proud to make a threatening looking young man walking up to him with purpose and willingness to do anything he was asked to do.

"Yes it did. It was another regular night save for a few more drunks than normal," Stanley responded carefully, not mentioning Gaston's little sister just yet.

"The more the merrier, more drunks after I'm gone always. Do you find that?" Gaston laughs a deep throated laugh, making Stanley even chuckle at the contagiousness of it.

"It's because they missed you, I'd say. Without you their world's stop turning."

"Ah yes," Gaston hums in agreement, casting a short glance at Belle's cottage with a curt look before hopping off his horse with ease. The grey wolf hide on the back saddle shining blue in the morning sun.

"But not all, I must say."

Stanley moved closer to the captain and nodded understandingly, knowing he meant Belle didn't miss him as much.

"I'd go barge in there with flowers, and hidden on one of the stems a ring to make her mine, but she'd refuse. It's a pity that's the one thing in the world that can drive a man insane, being told by the person you love they will never marry you," Gaston says wistfully, finally tearing his gaze away from Belle's cottage and looking at Stanley shortly. "What are you doing out here?"

Stanley was at a loss for thought and words, more worried about Gaston's reaction to asking about Odette after around five months not after what Gaston just said. Part of it applied to even Stanley himself, being told in the past he can't have her. But did Odette want him? He was now thinking this. Did Gaston ever talk to her about him?

"I- I actually came- was sent to see if you were returning anytime soon," the red tricorn hatted man stumbled in speech. "If I can recall correctly, your sister asked all three of us if you were alright or would be back soon. She missed you last night."

"Oh I pray she didn't cry. I feel terrible, I must go see her before I take this heap of fur to the seamstress."

"She told me a bit ago that she was going to go riding and to the bakery. She ran into me watching out for her since she came to the borders of the village," Stanley admitted with a boost of fear and confidence, fear of not wanting to lose this chance of telling Gaston with no others around.

Gaston assessed the man silently, nostrils inhaling and exhaling calmly with an enquiring face.

"Tom and Dick sent you?"

"Yes, sir. We finally met after years not. She even-" Stanley paused trying to recollect his thoughts from the sterner and surprised face Gaston has now. "We talked, because she found me watching her and was upset. But after assuring her it was your orders and for her safety, in parting ways she admitted ' _if only all men were like you and I_.'"

Gaston was no fool when he saw the burn of hope and sureness in the man's eyes, faces leveled like bulls in same height except for the tricorn on the man's head.

"She considers me as your equal, sir. As what we both wanted and I was waiting for."

"I didn't want _any men_ flirting with her as I recall _ordering_ ," Gaston's eyes flared in anger.

Stanley splutters out, "Gaston I didn't flirt with her- not last night or this morning I swear. She said this out of her own will. I kept my distance."

"Not so well, _apparently_ ," Gaston spits out stepping closer to him. "I know my sister's will. She wouldn't be so foolish to take a liking to any man she just met, one of my henchmen! She hardly knows you!"

Stanley tilted his head in understanding, "True, but with your permission we can get to know each other, as we agreed months ago once I am like you—her own words herself at that—I can be allowed… allowed…" Stanley trails off losing the small smile he had no idea was on his face seeing Gaston's familiar face of disproval and more interestingly, disappointment.

"Oh Stanley," Gaston shakes his head, feigning a miserable frown. "You'd- you'd think you be the perfect husband for _my_ sister? Think I'd approve of a poor sod like you? I would have thought you had grown out of this _forbidden romance_ by now."

Stanley gulps unhappily, both at what Gaston is beginning to say and remembering something else entirely of what Gaston made him do long before he became a henchman. He shoves that terrible experience in the back of his mind. "I don't understand."

"No, no you don't. And you never will," Gaston shakes his head, clapping the man on the shoulder. "You will never have my blessing, or my little sister. She deserves someone better—outside this town's walls. Don't go messing up something good you have going for you now. It has nothing to do with my sister, it never has."

 _He lied to me._ Stanley's entire being shook by this man's final words.

"I have my own plans for her, it is my duty to worry about her well-being. You are to never be near her again unless you're with Tom and Dick. I'd hate to lose one of my key men over something so... unimportant."

Stanley, with all the force he could muster—ashamed part of him knew from the start it wouldn't end well and he didn't listen to it- he nodded once, briskly, "Yes sir."

Gaston nodded his head to him in return, "Good man," and lead his horse away. Disappearing into the streets, getting busier with people and horses walking around. But Stanley remained where he stood for some time, letting the words—orders—sink in. His heart seized beating in his chest and his ears lost all sense of sound like a piece of cotton was shoved in them. Feeling miserable as he had all those past times he tried to earn the proper blessing. _It's all the proper blessing_. If he had it his way he'd take Odette—

He inhales sharply, ceasing all deep thinking of the only thing he ever thought more than some pence about, and that was Odette. Now, he has no reason to. Even if he had all the strength in the world, and the audacity to whisk her off her feet and elope—hoping she'd love him in return, that is—he wouldn't do it. Her brother and she belong together. It'd be wrong.

The more and more Stanley comes to terms with his matters of the heart, he finds he is pushing it all away by the hardest, but it's working like a thimble. It covers the thumb and even though needles prick the other fingers, the one finger is protected. Instead the thimble is over his heart.

He can live the bachelor life, the henchman life following wherever need be, and keep to himself as much as he wants. His old line of work as a jeweler is out the window.

 _Odette's smiling face, dark hair blowing behind her with her white cloak and dress passing by his window—like an angel from above who stole his heart but she never knew, and never will know._ This memory haunts him tauntingly when he decides to start walking again, hoping every step away from where he and Odette once stood talking- for the first-time face to face having a real conversation- would help put the entire past behind him.

But so, wrong. Like loud frying pans, clanking chains, swords, and guns tied to his ankles were being drawn behind him as he walked, the weight getting heavier and heavier the more the name Odette crossed his mind like verses from a prayer book. She will never escape his thoughts or his heart. She was in it before the thimble covered it. _That clever woman._

Luckily his hat was tipped low as his head hung low to cover the possible tears that began to leak out his eyes in pain that can't be explained. Until making it to the main streets of the town, filled with people, he looked up, tears dried and gone with his usual inexpressive face. Now he looks forward to joining his fellow men in the shade since there is no breeze on this hot summer day within the main center of town.

He has a duty to live up to, still. Always will. And he will enjoy every moment he can just looking at Odette, enjoy the memories, few of those… And accept that maybe not in this time but in another he will be able to be in her presence freely and perhaps even able to love her freely. If she loves him, that is.

Like the fool he knows he is, he would like to believe she would.

 **A/N: Ok, I don't know about you, but I was in tears by the time I finished this! Poor Stanley. So you all know a good bit of Stanley's past and current thinking. He has been 'shaped up' by Gaston more than anyone in town I'd say and from what was just revealed. Gaston has a part of him hidden from everyone including his little sister, obviously now. I'd like to think henchmen were brainwashed like gangsters in a sense, except henchmen follow blindly or blinder. The spell on the people not making things any better *SPOILER ALERT*. Stanley has a deeper story that will be revealed later on. Then there's Odette hoping to even just have Stanley as a friend because he considers her an 'equal'. LeFou, of course he treats her equally and very friendly (LeFou and Odette will have sweet moments later on!), but Stanley is the stranger that comes into her life out of the blue, and is the 'bad boy' so to say. Oh yeah, he was/is a jeweler. This shows his softer side and he seemed like that'd be his career in the village and farming produce for extra money. Plus it has something to do with my plot... Will not spoil that lol.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I am trying to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you all to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Gaston! Stanley Maurice?

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the unexpected delay, I had to recover most of my stories because they were somehow all unsaved or 'deleted.' Thank goodness I could recover them all! I have a lot of things to update. Thank you for being patient.**

 **But before you continue to read, I wanted to say that yes, Odette is supposed to be a likable version of Gaston, but in truth she is supposed to be a 'villain' (A hero antagonist?) Hopefully some of her quirks were caught and she is this kind of character. This chapter you will see some of her bitter traits. But she is starting to realize how wrong things are getting and coming to terms with her own actions.**

 **And the scene with Agathe in the previous chapter, maybe the enchantress had something to do with it? Maybe she decided to wake Odette a little? Just something for you all to think about ;)**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Gaston! Stanley… and Maurice?**

 **3rd Person POV**

Gaston whistles happily as he races up the stairs to his rooms with a new fur pelt, but his whistle dims to a sad one when he sees his sister perched on her window bench, wearing a simple white evening gown and hair down covering the sides of her face. She faces him with a frown as he came up the last steps. She looks worn. Like she was looking for him all day just as Stanley had told him.

"Sis," he hung his head low expecting her to shout at him for being gone so long. He discards the pelt on his bed, gliding his thick fingers across the blue/grey sheen much like his own eye colour. His eyes going from dim to bright as he doesn't hear Odette say anything, or shout.

"I was worried about you," she tells him calmly, with her arms folded in front of her.

He turns to her voice, raising an eyebrow of confusion, "I… I told you where I was going. To hunt. Good news is I made some good dues—" Gaston throws the two small full bags of coins onto his bedside table with a deep 'plop'. The sound of the clinging coins inside made Odette fidget, but she didn't budge or look at the bags of money further.

"For only that one pelt?" she asks somewhat surprised.

He casts a proud glance back down to his bed with a satisfied nod, then facing her once more, folding his arms behind him, "Yes. No bad shots on his hide… because, I am a crazy good shot. Look, Odette. I'm sorry for my horrible behavior last night."

"Are my ears hearing right? Is my brother apologizing?" she smiles without feeling, remembering all he said which hurts and confuses her… "You're apologizing for keeping secrets from me, keeping me under your wing for the rest of my life? I guess that hunt didn't make you change your mind. I was hoping it would."

"I tried saying it right as best as I could," he groans rubbing a hand across his face suddenly very tired. "You know words haven't been my _forte_ unless its war orders… threats… a few flirts here and there… Now it feels every word escapes me."

"A few flirts?" Odette stands up when he began to move, but he decided to stay where he was, watching his sister and her actions walking across the wooden floorboards and stopping on the bear rug. "Last night the Bimbette sisters were thoughtful enough to tell me you left them blushing everywhere. You've been around them every day until Belle began plaguing your mind more. And if I am able to shape you up back to what you were before Belle came here to send you back to them—"

"I knew it," Gaston pauses, putting a closed fist to his mouth pensively. Odette is beginning to burst now. He couldn't hide a glint in his eye from the mention of being with the Bimbette sisters for a couple 'feel-good' hours. "Shape _me_ up? I beg your pardon, I am just fine. Just fine!"

"Just fine?!" she repeats with an infuriated shout. "For ruining my night last night? For ordering your henchmen to stalk me and watch me like hawks? For telling me I can never marry and to live with you and Belle for the rest of my life—how can I be happy with that?!"

"Have you ever considered changing yourself?" He bellowed back only to exhale loudly with regret. "I didn't truly mean that."

"Yes, you did," she looks away from him momentarily, raising a hand to her face to cover her tear streaked cheeks. "You mean everything you say."

"I guess I do. But this time that wasn't true," he croons while shaking his head and finally walking up to her, the floorboards creaking. "You are perfect the way you are."

"No, but you're right. I have been thinking different lately. We both have, in fact. But the whole matter of me not finding my own happiness has nothing to do with it. Only part," she sniffles into his red clad chest smelling of outside air and trees. "After your promise fell through, it felt like all my dreams were gone. You scared me."

"I recall saying if I approve of whatever makes you happy, like a… man," his chest heaved, as if it was hard for him to say such a thing. His heart also lurched when his little sister mumbled out that he scared her. He had no intention of scaring her, at least that much. He was trying to reason with a younger sister who was not so young anymore. "I won't make you a lonely spinster, dear sister. Don't beat yourself up over this. You have nothing to concern yourself over."

"Just… I do. I won't find that man here. You were right. But I did meet—"

"-Did you come looking for me this morning?" Gaston interrupted to ask all too quickly, but he managed to hide his worry very well.

She nods her head delicately slow, "Yes. Amongst other things."

"I never meant to worry you so much. Did you wish to speak of something else?"

After the surprising face to face meeting, quite literally, Odette thought back to the rather decent conversation with her brother's youngest henchman, Stanley. The rest of the day she was just escaping the questioning townsfolk and talking to the young girls at the washing atrium. For the oddest reason she did not know, but the townspeople were getting under her skin when they shouldn't be. The few women holding baskets of fruits and bread she strolled past all asked if she was well. Of course, she lied. They don't need to know how she feels even if she is uncharacteristically unwell. They should be able to see her smiling as if nothing is wrong when in truth, the denial inside rips through her delicate skin. Now in her brother's embrace, she's once again beginning to find it harder to come to terms with her inner most feelings after pondering so much on how to respond.

"No, it's not important right now." Odette remembers she wanted to talk to him about all their issues, but fortunately they spoke enough. Like the great brother he is, he never leaves things left unsaid. As for lying to her the other night? She forgives him despite because it was one bad mistake.

"Ah," he nods his head understandingly, patting her on the shoulder affectionately. Little did Odette know he was very curious if what she going to say to him had to do with a certain henchman.

* * *

The tavern glows warm and bright on yet another rowdy summer night. The candle flames dance in what gusts that blow through the stairway leading down into the tavern, and what couple of skylights on the upper slanted ceilings are open. While men are conversing loudly (and drunkenly) in big groups, women in their own gossiping circles or mixed with men in scattered places, Odette sits in her chair across from her brother who is in his by the hearth.

Her dark brown hair is all piled atop her head in a fanciful pouf with a thick braid toppling over her shoulder. A peacock feather with white goose-downing accentuating it clips to the braid side of her head. Every now and then her right-hand twirls the braid LeFou was kind enough to create before she arrived downstairs in a lavender _robe en chemise_ and white stomacher, form fitting and gathered at the back.

Odette eyes the playing cards discarded nearby and debates on finding someone else to play a decent game with her. Her brother had quit the first round while LeFou got distracted by her brother and pulled into some man talk. So, this left her alone and bored.

After they had talked, Gaston blissfully sighs once or twice before humming to himself a familiar song she heard recently, and it was sung by LeFou the other night…

" _Glitter… and grandiose_ … _Yet, a few frills, make up the charms_ _of Mademoiselle Odette…"_ he sends a sparkling smile her way and a wink. "That should be carved into the walls. Maybe underneath the grandest pair of antlers over there.."

"Where did you hear that? You weren't here, you were _hunting_ ," she harrumphs. She does not look the way her brother is pointing because her eyes narrowed and became enflamed with sullenness at two young women, who weren't one of the Bimbette sisters, who had a very similar hairstyle to her own. There was a curled lock of hair instead of a braid over their shoulders. In fact, it was the same hairstyle she adorned last night! The Bimbettes may copy her all they want, at least they do it with her knowledge and end up copying what she does the next day.

In a moments pout of anger, she yanked the ties of her braid which set her long waves of hair free, and her hands went right to her pouf and smoothly raked her fingers through it causing the hairpins to fall onto the floor. She even removed the feather pin only to clip it back onto the side of her head, but this time pulling back some loose front strands.

"Odette, what on earth—" Gaston stares at her questioningly. She tilts her head in the direction of the two women who were eyeing her brother lustfully, which Gaston squeezed his lips shut and nodded to his sister. He saw their hair and understood not only the rivalry, but her high dais for her to stand out amongst all the women.

LeFou clears his throat all too noticeably loud, so she snaps her head to look in his direction and up because he is sitting on the long arm of her brother's chair.

"I believe I may have sung it in the streets this morning and your jaunty brother overheard it. He inquired so I presented," LeFou motions with his hands elegantly dramatic. "It is a masterpiece, I shall write it as soon as I can remember the rest and not just the catchy chorus…"

"Good luck with that," she rolls her eyes at his expected forgetfulness. Disappointment also came to her when he said he couldn't remember the rest because she does like that song. How could she not when it was all about her? Her earlier ponderings and annotations this morning of it forgotten until now.

"I do recall the ladies saying they can't do what you do? Be like you? Scream like you?" LeFou asks himself with a faraway and thinking face.

"I did shout at you, yes, but not scream," Odette sighs turning back to her brother expecting to meet his annoyed gaze, but instead he was still humming to himself staring off into the fire.

He felt her eyes on him in that moment and finally quit humming to nudge LeFou sharply in his side telling him to hush. "Picture, it Odette, your own floor in a rustic mansion… painting as many paintings as you wish… dancing on your wide floor space…" Gaston trails off, staring at his little sister sweetly.

" _A rustic mansion_ … to help you raise your several children? What if I am to be married and want to have some of my own." She asks now emotionless, her smile melts and not because of the fire's heat, but because of noticing Clothilde motion for her to come over where three henchmen are eyeing her from afar with contented faces.

"I said if I approve. You are a wonderful woman, _sœur_. I expect whatever man you find or myself to be just as wonderful. A man for you, I mean. Not myself because that is because… I'm not a woman. If I come across the man for you I mean." Gaston's face lit up with amusement at his own stumbling of words.

"As great as you and father, you meant too," Odette nods her head to LeFou who sits on the arm of her brother's chair quite comfy, and she stands and goes to leave the two of them until she is stopped by Gaston's words.

"How come no man has you by their side yet?" He asks more to himself than her, but still he is strongly curious, staring back into the fire hearth as if that is the source of all his deepest if not happiest thoughts. "Why haven't men from other villages come to see you? How come? You have everything to offer, and they should already be prepared and perfect to take you as his wife."

She shrugs, "It is a small village, other people look over it. And I've been told I'm too dominating. I'm not too sure what that means-"

"—Oh Gaston! You left this just the other night at our-" Claudette gasps at Odette's quick grasping of the small knife in the woman's hands, and gives it to her brother instead (who looks at the knife unfamiliarly), ushering the woman off. Not offended, but Claudette's mouth is wide open in shock as she sways her hips back to her sisters to sit once more (all wearing their pink gowns). Not tonight will her brother want to be spoken to by any other woman other than his own sister.

"Ah yes, I've been looking everywhere for this…" Gaston sighs dreamily, and glumly, twirling his silver dagger in hand feeling jaded. He didn't notice his sister leaving his side completely, now. "You picture it LeFou, rustic cabin… my latest kill roasting on the fire… adorable children running around as my love rubs my tired feet."

The chiseled featured man lifts one of his legs up to prop on the chair he is comfortably sitting in and stares off into the dying embers of the fire. LeFou looks at his friend's hurting and yearning face for such ardent love that he still knows he will not receive from Belle. The twinkle in Gaston's eyes made both LeFou and Odette (from afar) smile as there was no such time when he had a look on his face so fervent as this.

But Odette looked away from the two men completely ensured her brother is alright for now as she approached the bar, smiling at the tavern keeper cleaning out used mugs with his same cloth.

"Yes Clothilde?" Odette questions.

"Did you ever get to talk to Belle and _shape her up_?" Clothilde notices and acknowledges the young woman first before the henchmen look her way and nod their heads in gruff greeting and not the pleased faces like before, much like the entire tavern save for the jolly folks in groups near the string quartet. Clothilde was no different as she spoke under her breath just loud enough for the henchmen and Odette to hear clearly. The tavern keeper stepped away before she asked.

"No I didn't get to speak to her. She disappeared along with her father since this morning," she answers the older woman who looks as if she could care less at this when she didn't get the response she was hoping for, and since Belle is not a conversation pleaser or is she interesting to talk about even when she isn't here.

"I wonder where she went. Both of them…" Odette asks aloud unexpectedly concerned they left quickly. Now she turns to register the three henchmen, and nodding her head to Chapeau in greeting.

"Find what you were looking for earlier?" The teacher asks not hearing a word she said from his standing at the far end of the bar.

"Yes. My brother came some moments after I gave up, of course. I worried for nothing," she smiles appreciatively to him for asking. Tom and Dick shrug their shoulders as if Odette should've known better than to worry for nothing, but they make no comment. _Wait, they heard what I said, they just ignored it!_ She thinks to herself. _Rude men… and woman…_

Stanley's brooding face, however, betrayed a hint of kindness he's unusually been showing, but it morphed into one of utter shock. His right hand lowered his tankard while his eyes widened as plates as if he is noticing her attractive presence for the first time. But the man wasn't staring at her face, or staring at her chest, _heaven's no,_ but looking at the fine polished necklace around her neck, though it was also a good excuse to sneak a little peek _if he may think_. He can't help that she dressed in the popular scandalous fashion tonight, and the luxurious necklace only drew more attention.

No man could avoid their gaze on Gaston's rosy and well-made sister, Stanley knows this. Then this thought boils some jealousy in him and the thought of Gaston finding someone outside the village for Odette to marry. _That will be one blessed man to have her as his wife,_ Stanley ponders to himself. The orders to stay away from her unless with Tom and Dick… he glanced quickly to his right at the two men chuckling into their mugs… and the final word from Gaston that he'll never be hers resonates in his mind and continues to kick his soul.

In truth, his eyes couldn't leave the necklace. She hardly ever wears jewelry, nevertheless a fine, large gemstone necklace and it is one he has looked at before.

"You're getting to be a mischievous one, mademoiselle," Dick's gravelly voice resonates with a grin. It took Odette a moment to understand he was commenting late on what she said. "We may have to start getting some more followers to keep eyes on you."

"I promise you, monsieur," she returns his grin. Her eyes light up at the brighter yellow attire he wears unlike the mustard shade it was days ago. It did wonders to bring out his bright blue eyes and bronze complexion. "I am not as mischievous as I appear. Especially tonight."

Odette laughs with the two men but turns back to Stanley when they went back to conversation amongst themselves, and followed his eyes which stared down at the tops of her chest making her blush pink no matter how hard she tried hiding it, but she quickly felt embarrassed when she realized she was just staring at Stanley's thoughtful face. His eyes unmoving from their point of interest. And his hair! He has always worn his hat but now his dark hair is visible for all to see his uniquely styled quiff, basically a pouf on top and in the back his hair is crumpled ornately into the common plait tied with a dark ribbon. In the front his hairline was parted in the middle so that the left and right parts of his hair were curled towards the center looking like a… silk scroll crown. The comparison was hard to make in her mind on what it reminded her of, but that's what came to mind. It reminded her of nothing. It was entirely something new so she was drawn to it and to him.

Odette looks away for less than a minute, thinking of what to say, only to look back at the mystifying Stanley whose face is turned away from her completely, only staring down at his mug of ale in a somber demeanor. It is not his usual expressionless and stern air.

"Stanley, would you like to speak? We can here, it's fine," Odette reassures him quietly so that the others wouldn't hear. Thankfully they are standing next to one another. But when he didn't even react to her voice, her eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong? You had a bored day as well?"

The tall man didn't respond, flinch or look up at her as he hunched over, but his forefinger tapped against the mug he had both hands wrapped around, and the crinkle of his brow scrunching together as if in anger.

Odette thought for the moment if she did anything wrong but it beat her. All she could gather was that he was being a rude, ignorant, blinded henchman man once more. He is not the eligible man to whisk her off her feet, or even like her in personality in public as much as she thought! He is nothing like the submissive man or kind man his expressions rarely if vaguely showed… especially after this morning! And he's a stranger to her. _Unimportant._ She was wrong to even consider the possibility.

However, since she is his _superior,_ she should get a response from him. Her brother's henchman or not, a man or not.

Odette's inhales and exhales to calm herself. She didn't feel like being rude herself tonight, oddly. So she learns to quickly put a cap on it and let her be her sweet self she was before.

"We talked just fine earlier how is this any different? I'm wasting my time. Keep your distance then and I'll gladly keep mine, monsieur. Stare at me from afar, I'm quite fond of it and used to it," she used carefully picked words he should understand that conveyed her offense and blunt honesty.

Odette walked away so quickly, not feeling patient at all with him and instead goes back to her moping brother who looks worse off than before. But as soon as she left, she missed a reaction from the peach vested man. Stanley's eyes glanced to where she once stood near him and exhaled a broken sigh matching his eyes.

Nearing back to her brother's area, Odette brushes past LeFou, who grabs her upper shoulders gently and with his eyes, he silently glances to Gaston then to the quartet, "I am needed again, my queen."

She nods simply, but immediately her eyes widen in annoyance and she growls at LeFou leaving her quickly, "Not again! You hurt your back last night, you fool!"

"A fool thinks himself to be wise, _but a wise man knows himself to be a… fool_ …" LeFou taps his finger to his temple as he drifts into singing, quoting Shakespeare this much she knows, and she groans. Collapsing onto one of the nearby benches, she stays away from her seat by her brother not wanting to annoy him much like LeFou will soon do. Which is now.

"Backs straight ladies, men are watching now that you're here," Claudette winks at Odette as she whispers with a confident smirk. In immediate reaction, all three Bimbette's straighten in their seats and shoulders are rolled back. But Odette stays leaned forward with hair pooling about her head, arms on the table fighting all her emotions and growing headache. She could care less if men are watching.

 _"Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Gaston, looking so down in the dumps..."_ The whistling sound of a small dagger flying and hitting the painting of a deer on the wall with an impressive thud making all the women look up from their conversations and gasp.

Odette outright peers up from the state of her face suppressed in the crook of her arm on the table, and frowns at her brother and LeFou—her brother for being so brash and fuming, and LeFou for being the reason of it. _I left you for a moment,_ she thinks looking at the short giddy man until returning to her previous thoughts… _  
"Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston! Even when taking your_ _lumps.. There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy…" _ Odette hears LeFou sing infectiously, ceasing all thinking entirely because it didn't work the other night, and it won't work this night. Therefore, she turns to where she thinks she hears him by her brother once more only to see the weary, dirt covered homeless man from nights before massaging her brother's earlobes. She grins and nearly busted out laughing at the bafflement covering Gaston's face.

 _"Everyone's awed! And inspired by you, and it's not… very hard… to see why…"_ She finally spies LeFou near the quartet, dropping some coins into the woman's hand who is the accordion player. Then she too begins to play, livening it up greatly.

"Every guy would sure love to be him. I'm proud to say we're the closest, gentlemen. What's eating you up, Stan?" Tom calls out in toast standing on the far-right side of both men. He is dressed in greys as grey and gloomy as Stanley is feeling and the three of them for that matter, as always, except Stanley is a solid grey now with a different frown on his face. This different frown Tom notices, being the older of the three of them, is unlike the man in question. He is curious as to why one of his fellow men is losing some of his 'bravado' tonight.

"Nothing, nothing important," Stanley shook his head as quick as he responded and turned to his side to only twist his head back, raise his mug to his lips and take one big swig of ale before wiping his mouth on his peachy cross-hatched shirt sleeve, and spots Odette immediately by the Bimbette sisters. Thanks to his good henchmen skills to seek someone out quickly and unnoticeable (not that Odette stands out already with a distinctive face and she is wearing a dress akin to a chemise a woman would wear underneath her actual gown), he glanced to Gaston who is still perched on his chair before planning his unnoticeable walk to the woman's side. Her purple stood out in a river of pink.

No drink can fix Stanley's emotions as, if he kept drinking, he'd only be drunk and foolish and feel worse. But the familiar upbeat music from last night and singing picked up…  
 _"No.. one's.. slick as Gaston. No one's quick as Gaston. No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston!  
For there's no man in town half as manly,"_ LeFou stands in front of the Bimbettes momentarily before rushing over to the bar and hopping up onto one of the long tables amidst all the cheering, and even jumping back down to crack the Baker's neck, all of it emitting laughs.

 _"Perfect, a pure paragon!"_ The Bimbettes dressed in alike pink chemises with white fluffy sleeves and tall white bonnets sing intriguingly. Gaston looks away at their desperate and admiring serenades with a smirk he couldn't hide. Odette couldn't help but smirk as well and comment a 'well done, ladies.'

 _"You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley!"_ The three surprised henchmen turn around at their names, feigning smiles for the public eye. Stanley kept his eyes off Odette, only on the nearest people sitting around them, and raised his mug in acknowledgment. But little did everyone know the three of them were wary about what LeFou was to ask of them. If they were paying attention to the song as they did the night before for Odette, they would know it is nothing that weighty. They would say nothing revealing about what they do, themselves, or under Gaston's orders for that matter.

 _"And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!"_ LeFou winks at Tom, bewildering all three of them, Clothilde, and the tavern keeper who walks off annoyed. The short man turns the top of Tom's head for him to face Gaston. All three of them gaping at the play on words but they still couldn't make sense of what the short, chubby man meant. In the process, LeFou smacks the back of Stanley's dismissive and uncaring head startling him to pay attention to what Dick and Tom are doing, which was not drinking excessively nervous like he was. All three men however looked back up to LeFou for confirmation on what to exactly do or say.

It helps when the red vested and red bowed-cravat man starts for them, _"Who… plays…"_

 _"-darts like Gaston!"_

LeFou's hands stack above one another and beat against his chest _, "Who breaks-"_

 _"-hearts like Gaston!"_ All three of their arms holding mugs shot out in in a toast to their leading man.

Odette watched the three dark haired Frenchmen grin, but like lately she has been noticing Stanley the most and caught his gulp and hesitation before he chanted along in chorus. It was a barely noticeable reaction but it was there. If it was hesitation out of worry for rhyming the exact same words with his counterparts or something else entirely, she'll never know and it doesn't matter to her anymore. He doesn't matter to her. And she doesn't need to think of him. She can't, not when she has greater things to think about.

She glances back at LeFou with a sigh, knowing only she and the tavern keeper are not one for all this singing together in the tavern. They sing more than they talk now!

 _"Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston?"_

When LeFou jumped off the counter and the tavern keeper placed his metal pot of soup back where it was, a woman came around bearing a tray of new mugs of ale or some other brew they concocted when they ran out. No one asked for one of Odette's drinks yet, but once they ran out of ale, men will seek her out in no time.

Thinking of the night before, Odette plays with the necklace around her neck, looking down at it thoughtfully only to be alarmed when LeFou slams two mugs on the table, spilling the overfilled beverage onto the wood nearly splashing her. _Always being interrupted! LeFou doesn't mean to at least!_ She yells to herself in her head in annoyance. _All the time._

Gaston leans back in his chair listening and smirking proudly, _"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"_

"My, what a guy, that Gaston!"

Someone clears their throat behind the silent Odette after the one loud outburst from everyone's mouths, so she turns to look up but finds it is Stanley, quite close to her face and crouching down low to her eye level and moving to sit next to her on the bench. She shifts uncomfortably.

"Can I help you _,_ monsieur?" she asks to some extent coldly and leaning away from the smell of alcohol on him. She feels she should be ignoring him.

"No but you can help me, mademoiselle," He responds clear and sound, void of any kind of ill-tone, which has her attention completely. But more so that he needs 'help.' "Help by answering many questions that I have little time to… ask."

Odette glances behind her at what caught his eye, but she sees it's only her brother being hugged by LeFou from the front, except LeFou's back is to his chest closely and his arms are around his neck.

"He likes making everyone feel better no matter what it takes," she found herself smiling thinking of last night when LeFou had everyone in song. Although annoying it was joyous and he did not pay some of them to sing as he is doing tonight for her brother. _What gives?_ She fusses inwardly. _Then maybe the tavern keeper and I should be taking tips for our input… I'll find some good words to say about my brother that flow with the song._

Stanley ignored both her words and her smile, unfortunately, since he cannot be caught by her brother for being near her and speaking to her. He is trying not to make it look too personal, but sitting next to Odette for no reason at all when she is in his sights? In the public eye? That's not going to look good on his part.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Stanley blurts out just as nervous as his thoughts are, feeling like a complete idiot. He is also hoping that spit wasn't his that landed on the floor near her feet.

"Oh, funny story actually! Wait, you were looking at that earlier when I tried talking to you? And weren't you also there when-" Odette squeezed her eyes shut and her jaw clenched at being interrupted… once… more… But everyone was singing along this time in such loud voices, the antlers on the wall and chandelier may have moved with the burning candle flames.  
 _"No… one… fights like Gaston! Douses lights like Gaston!"_

Odette blinks wide eyed at her brother punching a man in the gut, then licking both of his forefingers and extending his arms out towards the candles so quickly, the tiny fires burnt out with sharp sizzles. She found she had jumped back on the bench, her back colliding with Stanley's shoulder. It sent a sizzle in her core watching her brother do this. He is definitely the manliest man she knows. And just like that, her thoughts grew somber once more. She'll never find anyone like her older brother. She wants a man like her brother. _Like Gaston…_

"Mademoiselle—" Stanley stops altogether not able to speak over the volume of the bouncy music and everyone's booming voices. His hand reached to her upper back and gently guided her off him as quick as he could before anyone would see. "I'm afraid I was not listening—"

"—In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston!"

LeFou squeaks out as he lifted his shirt to expose his bare, heavy and pale stomach with a nasty scar that is indeed the shape of a mouth. The grinning man receiving disgusted and shocked gasps and some 'ooohs' from ladies (being that they can see the size of Gaston's mouth..) but he covered it up the moment he flashed himself.

 _That bite looks infected_ , Odette thinks to herself with a disgruntled frown. She didn't notice Stanley had left. _And when have my brother and LeFou wrestled?_

Gaston looked his sister's way, seeing her next to the Bimbettes… and Stanley, who walked past her so quickly it was as if he were never around her. But Gaston only saw the man's face turned away from his sister, so he thought nothing more of it but to keep a wary eye on him not forgetting this morning.

 _"When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver,_ " Gaston steps up onto the bar with LeFou, who chose instead to crawl onto it with difficulty being sore from yesterday's performance. The tavern maids, Clothilde, and the bartender remove their tankards and pots, looking upwards at the red clad man warily. _"And beasts of the field say a prayer! First I carefully aim for the liver..."_

 _"_ Gaston!" Odette shouts at her brother for aiming his blunderbuss at LeFou's backside. But her loud voice was no louder than the crowd's.

 _"Then I shoot from behind!"_

"LeFou interrupts, " _Is that fair?"_

 _"I don't care."_ Her brother grins pulling the trigger of the gun, firing at the ceiling. A loud gunshot resounds through the tavern. Dust and rubble falls right on the floor where Stanley is sitting! With a breath of relief, the rubble from the ceiling missed him and the table as the dust cleared.

"Apparently you don't," Odette grumbles, plopping back onto the bench as many people began chatting and still frightened about the possibility of the roof collapsing on them. The music and their chorusing continued despite.

 _"No one hits like Gaston! Matches wits like Gaston!"_

 _"In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston!"_ LeFou feigns spitting when he says this, and carries a pewter soup bowl over to the end of the other table while Gaston waits near the bar. A good seven feet apart.  
 _"I'm especially good at expectorating!" _Gaston's throat gargles spit in the back of his throat, and projects it out his mouth ever so carefully with the momentum to fly in the air much like his dagger, except with the aim for his spit to fall into the bowl. And he is successful, met by the grinning face of LeFou once he lowered the bowl from the front of his face. _  
_  
 _"Ten points for Gaston!"_ Odette cheers, claps, and laughs with everyone else at her brother's talent for spitting far and wide. Nasty, yes, but that's men. And since it's her brother she was not disgusted.

Sitting three people away, Stanley heard her bell-like voice cheer with his, and he met her twinkling eyes briefly—as she was looking around at everyone applauding her brother. Taking another swig of his ale still in hand, he shifts back onto the bench by one of the Bimbette's, ignoring the one closest to him eyeing him up as he bends his knees to discreetly sneak over to Odette— _  
_  
Gaston chose this time to approach his sister, pulling her away from the table, spins behind her and from behind he glides his hands down her sides and to her hips to lift her up. Stanley's eyes following her brother's hands helplessly, but frighteningly making eye contact with the man. Luckily the man didn't notice him eyeing the woman.

" _When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large.."_ He lifts her up to where she is above him, and she shifts and spreads her trouser-clad legs apart so that he can stick his head out from between them so she can sit on his shoulders. If this didn't emit gasps all around it was when Gaston lifted up another woman on his left arm!

Odette carefully eyes the woman to her left on her brother's arm (who was the fishmonger's wife) and can only think of how much this woman could have attained if she didn't settle so easily. This woman being the one Odette helped months ago! _  
"And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs—"_ Gaston crouches only a little so that LeFou can be lifted by his other arm. Odette's eyes widened at this and finally broke into a smile. LeFou looked more than happy, and mockingly put a finger to his dimple in innocent astonishment. _"—So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"_

Applause all around, once more, and the four of them accepted it graciously—Gaston mostly. Stanley even had to move his hands together even though he was still holding his mug of ale. His eyes were bulging out his head at the utter strength his captain has! He doesn't even believe he can lift three people—on his shoulders and both arms! It's a wonder Gaston told him to eat eggs and oysters, but unfortunately this is money coming out of his own pocket. Stanley can't eat no four or five dozen eggs every morning, but he fills himself up just the same and keeps his strength ' _en echec'_ for his own good… And for someone else…

"You sound wonderful," Odette whispers down to her brother when he lifts her above his head to place her onto the table, reaching over the Bimbette's who gasp because his arms are stretching over their heads. They then moan as their eyes roll into the back of their heads when his hands touch two of their faces as he stepped between them to push himself up onto the table. All was quiet in the musical pause except for clapping and thumping until the music eventually picked up again.

Gaston's eyes gleam and he winks gleefully at his little sister while everyone begins repeatedly stomping to the melody.

"It's the eggs, Odette. They make my throat… wide."

"How strange," she comments with a giggle before being swept into dancing with the ladies he lifted onto the table. Much like the dancing last night (except younger women this time), but more fast-paced by a long shot making her mind whirl with the possibilities of different footing as she twirls, spinning to the edge of the table only to be lifted off the table by the shorter and rounder henchman, Tom, who has a sword in hand.

Tom offers her a sword sensing she'd want to join the young men but she shakes her head and replies, "It's Gaston's night tonight. You men enjoy yourselves."

He whistles appreciatively as he disappears into the crowd to offer the sword to someone else, and she spots LeFou handing swords to David and Leon, and one of their wild friends who sends a breathless wink her way before each of them hop onto one of the pushed back tables, they race across them to meet her brother on his table of choice, but only to be immediately disarmed and pushed off. Gaston's red coat swaying behind him at his quick movements.

The tempo of the music intense like a battle drum and people move along with the pretend fight. Her brother told her enough stories to imagine what this battle drum sounds like. Though it is but a regular drum, it is all but played differently in war. For a moment, Odette pictures her poor brother on a battlefield, sword tight in hand floating across the ground with a gritty, dirty face. Now her heart breaks a bit feeling tears in her eyes come forth from thinking too deep. She nearly lost her brother at that time.

Odette's tears quickly dried up to shine of pure amusement and loud laughter with the Bimbette's at the sight of the three 'boys' returning to the long table, approaching her brother from behind determined to win at their match, but Gaston dips, avoids, and disarms them once more… And pushing Leon off the table with a grunt.

"They all need more eggs," Claudette comments in Odette's ear but for her sisters to hear as well.

"Muscle, more like."

"Eggs give you muscle, Laurette! Maybe that's why young Leon has a fancy for you Odette. He said in public he likes your legs," Paulette giggles making Odette blush.

"That boy is too young for me. Too inexperienced…" Odette trails off watching Tom, Dick, and Stanley, the three 'older' henchmen jump onto the table and stand together, pointing and telling Gaston where the boys are sneaking up on him. Odette watches on with an entertained laugh with the crowd around her with beaming faces, eyes sticking to every movement.

It's only when one boy is left, and the music, Odette finally hears clearer, has grown darker and the young man is struggling to keep his ground and hand on the pommel of his sword. Gaston is being rather rough with him… But before any woman who is concerned could step forward, the sword flies out the boy's hand, and Gaston raises the tip of his sword to the boy's throat. The boy yields, and they both smile and shake hands. The music abruptly shifting sounding like a victorious chant.

Raising Gaston's sword, LeFou's voice level also rises as high as it can possibly get.

 _"WHO.. HAS.. BRAINS?!"_

 _"Like Gaston!"_ Everyone cheers together.

 _"ENTERTAINS?!"_ LeFou takes a grand hold of Odette's hand and leads her back up onto the table, placing her in the center near her brother, who shoves him out the way, cringing at the man's singing with a puckered brow.

 _"Like Gaston!"_

 _"Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston!…"_ Gaston loses his scowl and catches Odette's eye as they chorus in harmony until towards the end of the note. Odette trails off quietly as her brother's voice booms.

 _"I use antlers in all of my decorating,"_ Gaston smiles, his arms extended outwards much like Odette's were last night, except they are in gesture to all the antlers, now.

 _"Say it again!"_ Odette's feet shuffle and tap against the wood of the table, her hip jetting out with her fluffy white-sleeved arm while LeFou and Gaston jump on either end of the table.

" _Who's a man among men?"_ The three of them thump their feet against the table once more, the entire tavern people clapping at each thump making Odette's heart and surely her brother's feel light. Then... everyone must feel as upbeat as they are. If they're happy, everyone is happy.

 _"Who's the super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on!"_

"Ooh!" The smell of pastries and cake filled her senses when she felt herself lifted off the table. The brightness of the candlelight above her was the shiny, pale, bald head of the Baker who chuckled as he sat her feet back on the ground.

"They lifted your brother, so you should be too!" The baker laughs with the men nearest to them and the women. Odette had no words, nor did she see anyone lift her brother off the table, but she was indeed in high spirits.

 _"There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down!"_

Sure enough she sees her brother is back standing atop the bar, rubbing a hand across his glossy dark hair and takes a swig of his drink as the song begins to end.

Stanley and Tom, standing in perfect positions to have lifted Gaston, now struggle with lifting a heavy LeFou onto the table in front of them where all the rubble had fallen. LeFou's hand even ineptly gropes Tom's face. Once he's up, everyone's eyes are on the man who started the fun celebration, and those holding tankards are raising them up with beaming grins.

 _"And his name's G-A-S...T..."_ LeFou voice booms above the crowd, and slowly it lightens because he is… unsure? _"I believe there's another T... It- It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate—" Odette hums, not knowing this, while her brother glares daggers into LeFou's back for him to get on with it. Sensing his eyes, LeFou glanced back awkwardly, "—and I've never actually had to spell it out loud before..."_

"Gaston!"

Once the melodious violins and accordion came to a halt, so did Odette and her winding thoughts.

"Ah!" She trips over someone's leg and begins to fall straight to the floor. Someone sees every fraction of this, so they took a large step, diving over, and drops to their knees and catches her quickly before she touches the ground. The person catching her had dropped their mug of ale in the process which hits the ground and some even splashes up to her shirt and face.

She quickly turns over in the man's arms and calms her breathing seeing it's only a breathless Stanley who is on his knees and caught her. She wonders how he got to her side so quickly, but she couldn't help the down sigh that passes her lips.

"We need to quit meeting like this," she tells him which makes his eyes sparkle and his closed full lips even grow into a genuine smile he couldn't suppress this time. Thankfully the table next to them was hiding them from view. "I'm sorry I am not being myself."

"No," he shakes his head. He even added just as softly as his grip is on her. "You're being just enough, mademoiselle. Are you alright?"

Odette's face openly tilts to the side and her eyebrows rose gently.

"I thought the baker's wife pushed me down for a moment there," she laughs awkwardly, sitting up on the ground now as he lowered her. He could've easily stood her up in his hands because he did catch her before she touched the ground, but sitting so low… lower than the height of the tables and with people walking about… he intentionally sat her down. He even lowered himself more on his knees.

"No you tripped," Stanley confirms for her leaning closer. "Madame Marie wouldn't beat you up for being lifted by her husband."

"That's good to know."

"Miss Odette," Stanley begins hurriedly. "I apologize if I came off as rude—but I must know now before this begins to look strange. Where did you get that necklace? You've never worn it before."

"Oh, well I got it from Agathe. She paid with it last night for one of my drinks."

"Impossible," Stanley whispers looking down, removing one hand from her to cover his mouth.

"I figured she made it because it was filthy until I polished it this morning. Heaven knows where she found this jewel, unless it was hers—" Odette went onto saying, her hand going to the necklace only to retract her hand quickly feeling droplets of ale on her skin and the smell overwhelms her. "Oh, goodness!"

Stanley's hands went towards her face, but quickly realizing what he was rudely about to do, cover her mouth from gaining attention, he stands up hurriedly and reaches for a discarded cleaning rag off the table above them and gives it to Odette to wipe with. Their hands brushing had him turn red in the face as bright as his peach vest. "I'm so sorry! I was trained better to not be so reckless."

"No it's not your fault. You acted on instinct. Which is very good if I may say. Your instinct being good—" she stops herself from rambling further. She couldn't believe she was sounding like one of the Bimbette's! "You were very quick to come to me."

"Well I—I just couldn't let you fall. To be honest, I'm afraid I do not know the true strengths of my instincts, but now I think I'm beginning to. If you would not mind me to begin to act on it, mademoiselle?"

Odette scoffs fitfully. "I believe you're asking the wrong person, may I remind you? My brother, your captain, is the one—"

"You're the one." Stanley blurted out before he could think. His face paled, and his mouth open like a fish. But with his quick instincts, he covered himself. "The one with the kindness… to allow a poor sod like me to speak to you in more appropriate places. Would you allow that?"

Odette giggled as he chuckled briefly, but she couldn't tell if it was genuine. His eyes suddenly didn't match his expression, as he was becoming more alert of the people around them and how long they were sitting on the ground together. But that good part of herself that has becoming more alive every moment, she decides it is up to her to act on it and not run to anyone for help, even if it is her brother.

"Then… you're the one, the one with the bravery to ask me this. But you are no poor sod. Not in my eyes, monsieur."

"That is music to my ears and all I need to know. For now." His emotionless façade took hold. And it unnerved her.

Odette nods her head, smiling gently, trying to see through it. "But yes, whatever strengths of your instincts you are talking about, you are free to do around me. But don't ever ignore me like that again! From this day forward, you are my henchman too!"

This time Stanley's hand shot up and covered her mouth tightly, shaking his head no. Her hand reached for his hand to wrench it away from her.

"No, mademoiselle, I'm sorry but it should not be spoken of in public. You calling us henchmen, that is," he whispers the word to her ever so carefully she felt herself blushing everywhere when his humid breath hit her face. Her hand dropped from his warm wrist as he spoke in finality.

"Since I am—well _us_ I'm sure you meant, being your _men_ now too—" he stumbles as he says lastly. "You must not tell your brother of this. Of this moment."

For the first time in forever, Odette began to feel lightheaded. In a good way.

* * *

"Oh LeFou, you're the best," Gaston breathlessly smiles and returns to his chair by the hearth with a plop after all the singing. He kicks his leg up over the "How is it no girl has snatched you up yet?"

"I've been told I'm clingy, but I really don't get it," LeFou honestly answers, not at all meaning to sound like Odette. In speaking of the young woman, the man was expertly hiding his knowing eyes and a blush at the sight of her and Stanley sitting on the floor out of Gaston's view.

It was only a matter of time before things would stir up, and LeFou hoped the two would part ways soon because he could only block Gaston's view for so long.

"Please!" A man shouts, making everyone hush in the tavern. The front door rumbles shut, so the townspeople realize someone new has entered. Sure enough, a frazzled old man with gray hair in disarray came rushing down the steps and into the arms of the bartender, who was quick to act. "Pl—Please, someone. Y—You, you must help me. Help me. It's Belle. He's got Belle, and she's locked in a dungeon!"

Odette came to an abrupt stand from the floor, scaring some of the women around her suddenly just noticing her near them. Stanley had pushed himself back on his rear, turning, and then shooting up as well and weaving his way through people to the sides of his fellow men, who were standing in one of the bends of the tavern behind Clothilde and Jean Potter.

 _This is Belle's father!_ Odette watches the scene unfurl and eyes Clothilde marching up to the others who gathered near the old man, Maurice. She glanced to everyone around her, who were all staring at the man like he was mad, or they were laughing. Her brother was the only one who was listening with a pensive face. LeFou stared on, too, in amused bewilderment.

"Who's got Belle?" the bartender calmly asks Maurice.

"A beast!" He answers dramatically. If Odette didn't know any better, she felt his utter fright radiating from him. "A huge, horrid, monstrous beast!"

The entire townsfolk roared with laughter. Odette had smirked at first, but she soon frowned once more overhearing what the Bimbette's were muttering into their hands about the man. If Belle is anything like her father, peculiar and well read, then this man is… smart, and not the looney these people think he is.

"My daughter's life is in danger why do you all laugh? It's not a joke!" Maurice yells atop his lungs, making Odette take a step or two back. The man even clutched the bartender's shoulders once more as he points with his hands, helplessly giving directions. "His castle is hidden in the woods, it's already winter there."

"Winter in June?" Jean Potter chuckles with rosy cheeks.

Clothilde shakes her head, putting hands on her hips, laughing with him and others, "Crazy old Maurice!"

"This is no joke, listen to me!" Maurice's voice bellowed to the extremity that Gaston's was earlier when singing. This outburst caused everyone to quiet down for the moment. Some, like Odette, wonder if what this man says is true now. "The beast… is real. Do you understand? Will no one help me?"

Odette's lips squeeze into a thin line and glances towards her brother. She may not be able to help, but her brother surely. He is not only a man to be able to handle this, but he has seen war and hardship. He would be the only one to realize the man's trouble and help. And Belle was nowhere in sight… She wouldn't have stayed home if her father had travelled here at night (which he has never done). Belle would have followed him.

Now if he wants to marry Belle, if he truly loves her so, this would be his chance to earn her father's blessing.

"I'll help Maurice." Gaston's voice breaks the tension. Every smile of amusement falls to surprise. LeFou even tried stopping her brother by questioning his choice, but to no avail. Odette was quick to stand beside her brother once he walked between the gap of the tables to confront Maurice. She nodded her head to him proudly.

"What?" Maurice's eyes widen in surprise as well. He was not expecting Gaston of all people to step up amongst fellow townspeople he once considered close friends. He is beginning to see it is not so perfect here and why Belle is not so content. This Gaston fellow, however, was not all that innocent according to his Belle…

"You will?" LeFou questions much louder this time, but his voice still falls to a trembling whisper. He could not believe his ears or what Gaston is thinking!

"Everybody, stop making fun of this man at once!" Gaston shakes his head at them all and nods to Maurice. Odette puts a hand on her brother's shoulder before Maurice does, with two hands.

"Captain, thank you," the man exclaims with relief.

"Don't thank me, Maurice," Gaston smiles expectantly. "Lead us to the Beast."

"Gaston… you're just going to abruptly leave?" Odette asks him. "Actually leave to find it? What if it is as dangerous—" Gaston turns to her as well as Maurice, who seems to finally acknowledge her presence.

"Of course not," Gaston smiles down at me. He is taking the weight of the whole 'ordeal' rather well, should Maurice's story be true. "I'll gather my things in case this Beast decides to happen upon us on the road. You can come with me this time. I expect us to be gone for a while and I cannot afford to leave you alone little sister."

"Um… Alright. I'll go gather my things," Odette mumbles, nodding her head to Maurice. Turning from the man, she stares right at Clothilde, who shakes her head in disagreement of her going, and Jean Potter about to speak up in protest, but he remains quiet.

She departs the silent area of muted whispering for the stairs near where the henchmen are standing aloofly and quiet. They're almost not breathing. As she went towards the steps she made eye contact with all three of them: Dick's face written with worry, Tom's with confusion seeming to not have understood how Gaston got involved, and Stanley…

He's the only one who looks after her with high defense and a hint of desire Odette would have missed if she didn't take a second glance at him. All she could take from this was his dutiful eyes watching her safely make it to the steps and away from Belle's crazy father.

He truly admires his duty.

* * *

The instant their rickety, black, open coach had crossed the bridge over the moat surrounding Villeneuve into the grassy hills in the dark of night, Maurice began his 'storytelling', as her brother reproved him of doing. Odette listened on from the back seat next to LeFou with intrigue. She has never been told this detailed of a story since her brother returned from the war! Something must vouch for that. The townspeople have never ventured far away from the village, save for her brother, LeFou, and the three henchmen most likely. So for Maurice to have this broad of a story, travelling in a direction her brother's never been, the story may yet have some truth.

Who knows, this castle may be covered by one of the many high mountains. Once their ride approached an hour, they came to a darker forest with wolves howling far in the distance. Odette finally believed what this man is saying.

"This is abandoned forest. I have heard of this road when we first moved here. It is said no one has taken this road for some time," Odette says looking all around her, LeFou sitting frighteningly close to her.

"Why?" LeFou asks her suddenly curious. He did not think she would know some old fact like that.

It is her turn now to face him curiously, wondering why he doesn't know this already. "I don't know, the tradesmen don't know why their ancestors or themselves stopped. Nothing for them I suppose. Or like Maurice has said, it is dangerous out here."

"Are you truly sure you're not confusing this road for another?" Gaston asks Maurice after sending a look underneath his folded hunting hat to his sister.

"No I'm sure this is the way!" Maurice answers surely, and chances a quick look behind him to Odette. "Do you hear the wolves? That means that we are getting closer to the castle."

"It may yet just be covered by all these tall hills and looming trees. I wish there was more light other than these two lanterns-" Odette is cut off by her brother.

"-Look, enough is enough we have to turn back!" Gaston exasperates.

"-Stop!" Maurice exclaims in recognition. He had turned forward in his seat and made to jump out the coach. A comfy, red velvet seat available for Odette to sit her sore bum on. There was a cushion on the back seat, but it was thin and LeFou's plumpness took up most of the space causing her to be pinched between him and the guard rail.

"That's it, there it is! That's the tree. I'm sure of it. It was downed by lightning at the time, but now it's resumed an upright position to some sort of… magic or—or other…"

Odette, now sitting in Maurice's seat thanks to the help of LeFou for guiding her dress clad legs over the seat, looks at the seemingly normal tree with a fluttering breath. She doesn't know what to make of this. This man may be crazy. This whole tree falling hard to believe. A large tree such as these all around them would not have been swept away by wind or any hands that quick. Maurice had just left these woods and came back to Villeneuve!

She looks to her brother, with relaxed hands from holding the reins and seems to be thinking deep himself trying to make sense of this man.

"Do you really want to marry into this family?" LeFou asks in Gaston's ear, causing him to sit upright, blinking out of distraction.

"If he really wants to then he'd best make himself look good. Treating Belle's father with respect—" Odette sternly eyes her brother. She whispers into his ear then, "because he is your future father in law. And Belle loves him dearly. Any blind person can see that."

"How often have you been around her, now?" Gaston asks Odette now with a raised eyebrow. "Once? Here I thought you did not want me to marry Belle. The other beauty of Villeneuve."

Before Odette can retort, her mouth open but no words coming out, everyone's attention snapped back to Maurice talking loudly to himself.

"So that means that the castle is that… no, it's that—no…" Maurice let out a shrill whistle mimicking the fall of a tree, then spitting out the sound of a 'splat'. Gaston turned to LeFou with agitation then, and finally, both men, Gaston and Maurice, make up their mind. Gaston for the better. "That way! Definitely that way."

"I am done playing this game of yours," Gaston talks low enough for only them all to hear and not to attract unwanted attention. He had climbed out the coach and walked right up to Maurice. "Where is Belle?"

"The beast took her! He-"

Gaston was quick to intercede, in attempts to talk sense back into the man. But Odette and LeFou felt the frustration building up inside of him. They know him too well and his brash, virile mannerisms. "There is no such thing as beasts or talking teacups! Or magic! But there are wolves, frostbite, and starvation!"

"Deep breaths, Gaston.." LeFou stood up from the back seat, making Odette jolt in her seat, feeling his legs push against the backing of the front seat. "Deep breaths."

Gaston takes a second to evenly breathe with the help of LeFou setting a rhythm, before the red coat man faces Maurice once more with a beaming smile. He even folds his hands together in passionate gesture.

"So why don't we just turn around and go back to Villeneuve," Gaston offers kindly. His steady breathing still inhaling loudly in controlling his anger. "I'm sure Belle is at home cooking up a lovely dinner. My sister would love to meet her."

"Do you think I made all this up?" Maurice deliberately asks. "Then why did you offer to help?"

"Because I want to marry your daughter!" Gaston quickly growls out. Odette hisses silently, biting her lower lip looking down at the floor of the coach. "Now, let's go home!" He turns and quickly walks back towards LeFou standing beside the cart, but Maurice makes him stop once more in his tracks and turn back around to face him maddened.

"Belle is not at home! She is _with_ _the_ -"

"Don't!—If you say _Beast_ —" Gaston grabs him by the coat collar making his sister call out for him to stop, but he won't listen.

"LeFou! Do something! You're a man!" Odette whispers to the short soft-spoken man.

He exhales nervously at the growing tension, "I'll try…"

 _"—one more time, I will feed you to the wolves!"_

* * *

 **Odette's POV**

"Gaston!" LeFou and I cry out his name in unison to get his attention, but LeFou actually goes up to my brother unflinchingly, and spins him around to face him. He grabs him tightly by the shoulder.

"Stop it! Breathe, just breathe," LeFou soothes my red face brother, his grey eyes wide and wild as I have ever seen them. I glance to Maurice who catches my eyes in that moment as well, looking scared as much as I. "Think happy thoughts, go back to the war! The blood… explosions… countless widows…"

"Widows…" I swallow frightenedly at the crazed look my brother has. I have never felt so put off by him in all my life, and terrified of him at what seemingly calms him.

"Widows?" I question quietly. As if my voice calmed him more, whether it was saying this one word or speaking so innocently, Gaston turns to me curtly, bowing his head once suddenly cheery.

"It's a man thing, Odette…" he trails off with a happy sigh to which I grimace and frown deeply, looking away uncomfortably.

"Yes, that's it. That's it," LeFou pokes my brother's nose sweetly before stepping backwards from him as he turns back to Maurice, who was staring at my brother as if he grew a second head. So was I.

Not seeing it get any better, I decide to make my way off the coach.

"Ah, Maurice! Please forgive me, ol' bean," Gaston grips the man's arms casually and even pats the man's chest to even his shirts, "it's no way to talk to my future father in law, now is it?"

Maurice swallows in shock, but also stares down my brother with a protective father's resolve, "Future father in law?" He put emphasis on each of these last words. "You will never marry my daughter."

The crickets chirping in the brush went silent along with the bickering men. I stopped in my tracks at Maurice's words, which were powerful to say to my brother. Also, insult, the way he went about announcing this.

But my brother, as great as he may be, did not prepare himself well for this moment. After Maurice nodded to him in finality, which was making me swallow my own pride, Gaston prepared himself for the next moment. His arm came up so quick, and his fist was clenched as it made a cracking contact with Maurice's face. It sent the old man flat on his back on the dirty forest floor.

"Agh!" I shout, and my head turned sharply away from the scene to recover my mentality.

"I saw that coming," LeFou remarked with a hum.

"Gaston!" I shriek, marching up to my stupid brother. "What have you done? He didn't deserve that!"

"He did deserve it!" He defensively said. "All the trouble he put me through—'us all' through to find this _Beast_ , and now he forbids me to never wed his daughter? Does he not know what I offer?"

"Sounds kind of familiar…" LeFou's voice wobbles, hinting at something that I don't understand.

"How is that…" I trailed off, raising an eyebrow looking confused between the glare of my brother towards LeFou, who turns away rapidly. The same glare Maurice I'm sure was on the receiving end of. "Let's all quit arguing and glaring, how about that? Help me with Maurice."

"Of course. Poor man, oh…" I hear LeFou say but I never saw that my brothers hand was shoving LeFou away from me while I was kneeling by Maurice's unconscious side, putting a cold hand to his forehead because the man was right about one thing, it was getting colder the further they rode.

"After we get him back in the cart, do you suppose we continue on the way he pointed or—or…" I trail off looking at up my fuming brother.

"You—you actually believed him, Odette?" Gaston splutters behind me with that crazed look in his eyes again.

"Well, you _did_ , at the tavern and for a moment here. I didn't, neither did LeFou. But I found he was right… about the weather, it is cold. And the road hasn't been travelled on in—" I say, only to choke as I'm picked up by one of his large hands gripping his fingers around my neck too tightly, and the front of my lavender dress, and hauled back from Maurice. My arms flail and my legs kick. I didn't see my peacock feather headpiece had fallen out my hair. "Hey!"

"Stop kicking me! No, he wasn't right. And you didn't see any of this. Neither of you," Gaston moves me next to LeFou's side after I got out of his vice grip and him steering me to where I need to go. My hand goes up to my neck and rubs it suddenly feeling raw. My dress in disarray and covered with foliage the least of my concern now.

"But you just-" LeFou is interrupted. _Bah, now you know how it is between you and me, LeFou. Interrupting._

"No one must know, and no one ever will! My henchmen will be advised and see to that," Gaston hisses at the both of us before he picks up Maurice's limp arms, turns him, and drags him over to a tree trunk. "Rope underneath the seat if you please… LeFou."

"A rope for what…" I trail off wide eyed rubbing at my throat, sharply looking at LeFou who begrudgingly abides to the order and turn back to my brother who gives me a pointed look. "No, no! Gaston don't you dare, I forbid it!"

"It's a day of forbidding now is it. Not you too!" He complains, his arms waving at his sides, carelessly dropping Maurice back to the ground.

"That is insanity and cruel and you know it!" I hiss at him. "Put him back in this coach now—"

"And leave you behind? My darling sister, he won't fit even if we left you behind for more room. I will not on mother's grave feed you to the wolves over a looney mad man."

"How dare you use mother's name like that," I begin to break into a gut-wrenching sob. "This is murder!"

Hearing LeFou's steps sound closer to mine once more, my hand juts out across his torso and firmly hold him back making him squeak. Not that he is that tough to hold back, he is one of the submissive ones. Poor Maurice wasn't… _isn't…_

"LeFou toss—"

"No he won't— _you will not_!" I yell to my brother before turning to hiss at a conflicted LeFou, the only thoughtful man I've been around lately. He stared at me regretfully. "There are bad things to happen to us if we return without him. Rumor will spread, all our names soiled, we'll be locked up—"

"—only if you _speak_!" Gaston raises his voice to a high-pitched level once more, silencing me just enough this time because I am beginning to fear the worst, and all these fears fill me up that I can't fight back much more for this one. "Are you that daft?"

LeFou tosses the rope to him from underneath my outstretched arm, which I pull back to my side with a deep-set scowl at being defeated and how ugly this is turning out.

"No but I'd say I am that completely sane, still!" I retort just as snappy. "I will never be fine with this."

My brother sighs loudly, quite dramatically as he walks around the tree trunk once, to make one secure hold before flinging rope left and right wrapping around the trunk until all rope was wrapped around Maurice, save for the small knot in front of him.

"If Maurice won't give me his blessing, then he is in my way. Once the wolves are finished with him Belle will have no one to take care of her but me," Gaston now mumbles to us both but looks to me more civil now. "You will be fine then."

"Oh goodness, no! I will not do that to him and risk us—"

"Odette, baby sister," Gaston looks down at me, taking both my hands and pulling me gently to him, his thumbs rubbing my hands. He eyes my neck in shame where he gripped me roughly like a pup. "Did I ever put you in a place of danger, of pain, of no hope? Of course not! Now come, we must get out of here before wolves come. I don't fancy a kill today nor do I want you to see this one."

I shake my head looking up into his eyes, as light as the moon on this very dark night. "Brother, you can't do—kill someone—"

"I'm not, the wolves are!"

"You know what I mean! And before my eyes… you are killing…"

"For your own good, mind you," He tilts his chin down, looking at me knowingly. His hands loosened and let my hands fall to my dress while he helped himself up onto the coach.

LeFou still standing beside the cart with a finger to his jaw in deep thought made me begin to weep even harder, at least he feels what I do and helps by asking, "For the sake of exhausting all our options, do we _maybe_ want to consider a slightly less gruesome alternative? And before a lady… Quite the improper and heinous sight!"

"Are you coming?" Gaston utters to him carelessly. Though hard, I finally took my brother's hand and he hoisted me up onto the coach to sit beside him. But instead I stepped up onto the red velvet cushion and climbed over the seat to sit next to LeFou, who clambered on before my brother took off without him.

"Odette—"

"I'm scared," I tremble, looking away from my treacherous brother and down at my lap. He said nothing more and ushered the horse forward.

The world has never felt more silent nor has the sound of silence hurt my ears to the point they felt like blood was pouring from them.

 **A/N: Hope this long chapter made up for the wait! The next one will be the start of the five days (as Belle and the Beast are busy falling in love..) so this will take a lot of creative effort and thought to figure out what to do with Gaston in the wilderness with not only LeFou, and his henchmen who are seen returning with him to the tavern on the rainy day, but also Odette. She's been hunting with him before, but nothing is said as to where Gaston went after he left Maurice to his own. Since Stanley is seen admiring his hat,** **upon his return with Gaston and the men,** **,** **he holds it** **with a pheasant feather fancily adorning it now. So they must've met up at some point (and Gaston tells them what he did to Maurice since they are his loyal followers..) and w** **ent hunting. At least this was my take after looking at everything going on in the background. If any of you have any inspiration, please feel free to mention in your reviews of what you think happened after this dark scene!**

 **This will be perfect for not only character development for the henchmen, Gaston, and LeFou, but the main character OC, Odette :) I see some Stanley moments with her coming up, out of Gaston's view of course! Odette may not** **be a happy camper with her brother.**

 **Stay tuned! :)**


End file.
